Phantom Manor
by Sora-Hayashi
Summary: Sora has weird dreams from since he was little. When he dreams about a crying bride, he decides to go check out the mansion on top of the hill, together with his brothers. Good idea? Or not... Soriku, Akuroku, Cleon, Zemyx,... YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Badaboom! Here it is! So this is not my first fanfic but it's the first one with yaoi that I publish on the internet. So be nice, people O.o Or else no cookies ÒwÓ **

**Summary: Sora lives in Thunder Mesa with his brothers. From since he was little he's been having dreams of a party that's being disturbed by a creepy voice. He and his brothers think it has somehting to do with the mansion that's standing on the top of the hill. They decide to go take a look at the house. Was it a good or a bad idea?**

**Couples: Soriku (DUH .), Akuroku, Cleon, Zemyx, XemnasxSaix**

**Note: Enjoy =3**

**Disclaimer: Me does not own Kingdom Hearts or Disneyland**

**Chapter 1**

_The boy appeared again. From what I could see he had long silver hair tied up and small aquamarine eyes. It had a strange shade between blue and green, kinda like the ocean. He was wearing a suit. It was beautiful, especially when he was wearing it. Off course I've seen the suit before, when it was hanging on the doll in the basement, though I have no idea why it should be hanging there. The boy was gliding over the hallway carpet, with a chandler in his hand. His eyes looked like they were searching something and have been flooding tears for days. But what has happened to the guy I do not know. As I thought I was going to find out soon, the boy disappeared in darkness…_

"Hey, Sora!" said boy turned to his twin, "What are you glooming all over the house again? You're gonna have nightmares again, you know."

"Geez, Roxas, the one who's going to give me nightmares is you," the brunette replied.

These are Sora and Roxas Strife. They live together with their older brother his boyfriend and mother in Thunder Mena, an island next to Thunder Mountain. Their father died before the twins were even born. Roxas is your average blonde skater boy. He's doing great at school, can be a dick sometimes and loves his baby twin brother, Sora. Sora isn't you average schoolboy you see in manga and anime. You see, this brunette has these dreams. They are mostly about dancing people. They're celebrating something. It's a masquerade so he doesn't recognize anyone. But the party has always been ruined by a laughing voice. It was a scary, deep voice that makes you shrink in fear.

Also, Sora is very interested in the mansion that's standing on the top of the hill. It has been empty for years and no one seems to know or remember what has happened to the owners. And sometimes, without the brunet noticing it, he walks to the gates of the empty mansion and just stares at the windows. Then it's like he's dreaming again, he'll see the masquerade or he'll see a boy in a suit walking trough the hallways.

He turned his gaze again noticing he has been staring to one of the dirty windows again. His older brother was pulling on his sleeve.

"Sora, are we going back now? I really don't like it here," he pleaded. Now Sora felt like the older one. He nodded leading the both of them down the hill. After walking a while through the trees of Thunder Forest they walked away from the mansion, until they found a small path. At the end of the path they came to the end of the street they were living. Talking the whole road, they almost pass their house. It was a nice white one with two floors (like every house in the street by the way). The doors and the windows were painted blue. The siblings had both their own room and Sora's had a nice view on the mansion. It looked like a real haunted house when it was storming and for some reason, the mansion was never in the sun. Always in shadows. Always in darkness…

When the twins came in, a woman with chocolate brown hair tied together in a braid, jumped out of the kitchen; "Sora, Roxas! You two are just in time for dinner. Where were you guys by the way? You made me worried!" Aerith asked her sons.

"Sor was spacing out again at the mansion so I went to get him back," the younger blond responded to his mother, pointing at the brunette next to him.

"Again? Geez, Sor, what's got you so interested into that house?"

Sora thought for a minute. What was so interesting about the house actually? Why is he always going there when there's nothing about it anyway? It even scared him sometimes.

The youngster saw his mother was waiting for an answer. "I like the architecture of it. It's really nice work, you know," he lied.

Aerith nodded and heeded back into the kitchen. "You were lying, weren't you?"

The twins jumped and turned to look behind them. There stood a man that seemed to look like the older version of Roxas, blue eyes and blond spikey hair. Meet Cloud, the oldest of the Strife siblings.

Behind him stood another man. He had brown hair and grey eyes. This was Leon, Cloud's boyfriend. Yes, Cloud was gay. But the twins really liked Leon, especially Sora. It kinda was like Leon was Sora's third brother. Leon was also close with the brunette, if the younger brunette wasn't sitting on his lap, he was ruffling his brown spikes.

Leon looked worried to the youngster for a moment. "Were you talking about the mansion on top of the hill?"

"Yes, that was about the weird house and that's none of your business," Roxas commented to the both of them.

"Well, if you ever intend to go in there, tell me first. I'll come with you, alright?" the older blond said.

Sora looked confused. "What for?"

"Come on, Sor. First you're my little brother and second, I'm quiet interested in what's _inside_ the house instead of always looking to the outside."

Sora nodded, his brother was right. They've never seen the inside of the house, always the outside. But still, Sora thought he's seen the inside already. But he couldn't see the inside of a house he's never been in before in his dreams, can he? This was weird. He'd like to go check out the house but he was too scared. What if those nightmares will come back after their exploration? He loved sleeping sooooo much!

"Sora! You're spacing out again! We called four times. Dinner's ready," the youngest blond shook his brother to consciousness, snapping next to his ears and in front of his eyes. The brunette came back to reality.

"Jummy, dinner!"

~o0o~

Alright, homework is done, he has had dinner, he has showered, Sora was ready to go to bed. He climbed under the sheets and snipped out the light which was next to him. It was quite in his room. Very quiet. And dark. Very dark. He looked out of the window on his other side. He saw the mansion clearly from where he was. But this time the mansion looked different. This time one of the lights were on, on the second floor. And then he was sucked into dream state again.

_He was inside a bedroom, only enlighten by the few candles. There was a huge queen-sized bed with blue sheets on it and at least five pillows on it. Next to it was the dark door. There were scratches on it, probably from nails. And blood covered the floor were the door was supposed to open. In the corner next to where Sora was standing there was a dressing table with a young woman staring to the mirror. She was wearing a long white dress… A wedding gown. This woman was so beautiful in her dress, with her long dark black hair tied up in dead flowers. But she was crying… blood. _

_Sora was about to go to her, asking her why she's crying on the most beautiful day of her life. As soon as he set his first step the woman turned her head slowly to where Sora was standing. _

The brunette was pulled back from his slumber. He glanced one last time to the mansion and saw that the light was off now. Had he imagined it? Only one way to know.

Sora climbed out of his bed and searched for a backpack.

~o0o~

"I'm going to the mansion after school."

Two blondes and one brunette turned their gazes to the doorway of the kitchen. Sora looked determined about his decision. He was standing there, shoulders backwards, straight back and two backpacks on the floor next to him, probably one for school and the other one for their exploration.

"Are you sure, Sor?" the youngest blond asked. The youngest nodded in response. Leon looked at Cloud and sighted.

"Alright, let's make ready then," he said, noticing a smiling teenager in the corner of his eyes.

**OMG O_o They're going to the freakin' mansion O_o **

**So tell me what you think ^_^ Chapter 2 is already done so it should be on air by a few hours because I'm lazy ^^**

**Leon: And annoying as hell**

**The fuck are you doing here? O_o**

**Leon: I'm one of the protagonists, duh...**

**Ow... okay ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised: Chapter two ^w^**

**Sora: Nooo! Id on't wanna go into a haunted house!**

**Hah =D Too bad! I own this story, I own your life!**

**Roxas: No you dont... Square Enix does =3**

**Yeah... You're right =.= I own nothing... Eccept the plot Oo**

**Note: Enjoy =D**

**Chapter 2**

"_It's really him."_

"_Hmm?" _

"_I'm sure of it. This is him."_

"_You're sure of it…? Last time I heard that we were still alive."_

"_It has also been a long time since I felt confident."_

"_And now by seeing the kid again, you're confidence is back again?"_

"_You know, if you were interested enough, you'd be like this too."_

"_Why's that?"_

"_You've seen his twin yet?"_

"_Ow, the blond? Already saw him. Yeah, he's cute, I guess."_

"_Yeah… They sure look a lot alike…"_

"Hey Rox, you know someone who thinks you're cute?" Sora looked at his twin after been spacing out again.

"Huh? Someone thinks I'm cute? Really?" the brunette nodded. "No way! Who? Tell me, Sor!"

"I- I don't know his name…" Sora thought for a second. Why was he even telling his brother? It was only another fragment of his fantasy.

"Ow Sh-… It's a 'he'?" Now he was saying it.

"Well yeah, the voice sounded like it was a man," Sora said.

"What do you mean by 'voice'?"

"And there was also this other voice, it was also a man. I'm not sure but they were talking about twins and one of them was blonde!" the younger wasn't even thinking when he was saying this.

"Sor, you're freakin' scaring me!" the blond said while trying to hide behind his lunch. They were in school having lunch time together. Cloud and Leon were too busy with each other to notice what the younger was saying. Some of their friends were sitting on the same table, ignoring the talk.

Only a few of them knew about Sora's weird habbit of spacing out and then seeing stuff you're not supposed to see. Hayner for example just changed the subject when Roxas started about it, Olette thought it was a wonderful gift and Sora should learn how to control it and Pence thought it was scary but was still interested enough to listen to his stories. Then there were Tidus, who just laughed it off and they never spoke about it again, Selphie, who got really hyper and started asking questions all over, and Wakka, who also wanted to know more but not as hyper as Selphie did.

Unfortunately, they were not the only ones who managed to find out about this. Seifer was sort of the boss of a gang of three people, how sadly. They started to threat Sora and pester him about it. Everyone just tried to ignore him, until Seifer started to beat him, badly. Then Leon came in action and helped Sora from the coward. That's how he met Cloud and not long after that, they became lovers.

The bell rang warning everyone class was going to start soon. Next class was History and Sora would have that class with Roxas, Olette and Tidus. He stepped into class, noticing his teacher was reading an old book again. _"History of Thunder Mesa" _the cover said. Oh, great… This lesson is going to be about the history of their own town. He went over to his desk and sat down, just when the teacher closed his book and started to speak.

"Alright class, today we're gonna have it about the our own history," _told you so, _"Can anyone tell me how our town lived in the 17th century?"

Everyone stayed quiet.

"What are we lively today," he sighted sarcastically, "Well, if you don't, have a look at your History book page 30."

Everyone sighted and grabbed said book at said page. The title on top of the page said "Big Thunder Mountain" followed by a few alineas and pictures of the mountain itself, the city in the 18th century and the mansion on the hill. Wait… what's the mansion doing in the history book? First alinea said:

"_A long time ago in the American West there was a small and peaceful valley lying in the shadow of the red buttes known as Big Thunder Mountain. A river ran through its landscape of forests and plains, broken up by a number of islands, one of which was home to the mountain itself, an imposing structure made up of vertical peaks and natural stone arcs. It was little wonder that this unique landmark inspired the imagination of those who lived in the valley. Ancient traditions of the native tribes, in fact, told of a powerful spirit protecting the mountain. Known as the Thunderbird, this deity would punish anyone who dared desacrate the rocks of Big Thunder. It was said that a flap of its mighty wings would cause the earth itself to tremble and open up."_

Under the text was a picture of a wall with a drawing on it. The drawing looked like a triangle with a circle on top of it and two lines that looked like wings on the sides.

"_For the longest time, the spirit's rule was respected by all... until, one day, white settlers arrived in the area. Searching the land for precious minerals and other riches, they didn't care to heed the natives' warnings of a vengeful supernatural being._

_Indeed, their search would soon prove successful. __A rich vein of gold was discovered in the red rocks of Big Thunder Mountain, and as soon as word got out, more and more settlers streamed into the area transforming the serene wilderness into a lively and steadily growing gold-rush town!_

_The year was 1849, and the town would bear the name of Thunder Mesa. Over the following years, railroad cars and riverboats carried more and more prospectors and fortune-hunters into town, each hoping to strike it rich."_

Finally Sora started the part about the mansion itself.

"_The owner of the mine, an industrial baron called Ansem Heartilly, soon founded the Big Thunder Mining Company in order to handle the increasing mining operations in and around the mountain. __For his own family, the increasingly wealthy Ansem Heartilly began construction of a splendid mansion on a hill overlooking the sprawling town. Apart from the four-story manor-house painted in white with a red gable roof, the estate encompassed vast gardens; to the mansion's West side lay the family cemetery._

_Once finished, Ansem Heartilly's elaborate new home became the pride of Thunder Mesa, an architectural gem in a rough and increasingly dangerous region. While it was soon joined by a number of other ambitious buildings, none of them could outshine the stately Heartilly Manor."_

Sora stopped there for a minute and looked at the picture of the mansion how it looked like first. It was so beautiful he didn't even recognize it first. This Ansem sure knew how to build a beautiful house.

"_Its owner's dearest pride and joy, however, was his beautiful young daughter Rinoa. She grew up protected, free to pass her time in the expansive manor gardens under Ansem's watchful eye._

_Indeed, things appeared to be going quite well at Thunder Mesa. A showgirl known as Kairi, who somehow got into possession of an enormous gold nugget, opened a luxurious saloon and dance hall called the Lucky Nugget. The wealthy elite of Thunder Mesa presided in the stately Silver Spur Steakhouse. And even the undertaker J. Nutterville couldn't complain about business."_

Again, Sora stopped there for a moment. It had once happened that Sora was dreaming about a dark Western town but nobody was there. The only sounds came from a saloon called 'the lucky nugget'. When he wanted to go in, a young lady with with a shade between brown and red hair came out of the rumour. She looked intensively to the 10-year-old brunette, then seductively. And then Sora had woken up again.

"_All of this good fortune, however, was to change just when Rinoa Heartilly was preparing to celebrate her wedding. After several years of plundering the riches found in Big Thunder Mountain, it would seem that its guardian spirit had finally had enough._

_Whether it was actually caused by the Thunderbird's mighty wings or by geological forces of nature, in 1860 a terrible earthquake struck the town of Thunder Mesa. Ansem Heartilly and his wife perished in the quake, while the gold mines collapsed in a shower of rubble and rockwork. But even before this grave event, it would seem that trouble had been brewing at the Heartilly home. Rumors said that Rinoa's suitor planned to –"_

There stopped the story. All the rest was crossed by a thick black pen. He looked at his twin with a questioning look. Roxas turned his gaze and nodded. So it wasn't only his book that wouldn't show the rest of the story.

The rest wasn't actually interesting anymore. The city became bigger, leaving the house in shadows. No big deal. However, the information that was revealed sure was fascinating.

~o0o~

The end of the day came near as Sora, Roxas, Cloud and Leon walked off the path leading to the mansion.

"Guys…" Leon muttered when they started to see the roof. "I have to tell you something before we're going in…"

Cloud came closer to his boyfriend and grabbed his hand. "What's wrong, hun?"

"You see, Cloud… Sora's not the only one with this special gift," the siblings' eyebrows lifted, "This mansion… gave me dreams about two girls. They too are twins." They stopped their walk for a moment when Leon looked at Sora and Roxas. "I never heard their names, but the redhead is always smiling sadistically at this crystal ball, while the blond one is sitting on a table, just drawing the whole time." _Redhead? Was he talking about this Kairi-person?_ "And then there's sometimes another girl. She's just staring at a wall, doing nothing. It scared me when I was little, but now… I don't know… these girls…" Cloud's grip tightened when Leon spoke his words.

"And then yesterday night, there was another woman I've never seen before in my dreams. She was crying and was wearing a wedding dress."

Sora's eyes shot up. "Was she looking in a mirror, in a room with only candlelight?"

Everyone was now looking at the younger brunette. The older one nodded in agreement.

"So," eyes on Roxas, "You're saying you have the same ability as Sora and now, on the night before we go to the mansion, you both have a dream about the same woman?"

Leon nodded again, "I'm sorry, Cloud, for not telling you earlier." The blond leaned over and hugged his boyfriend.

"Leon Leon Leon… You're just like my baby brother. It took a while for him too to tell me this, you know. I think it's awesome you told me this."

The taller one smiled and hugged the blond back. After a while they parted and went on with their walk to the mansion. After this, they were all certain there was something really wrong with the deserted mansion on the top of the mountain.

~o0o~

The four of them were now standing in front of the giant gates of the mansion. The gates looked fragile and were going to break if someone dared to touch it. On the wall on their right was the name of the mansion written on a plate. _"Phantom Manor"_ there stood, with the Latin words _"Nos Omnis Moriar"_ underneath it.

"I shall not completely die," Leon muttered.

"How do you know?" Roxas asked him.

"One of those girls in my dreams once mentioned the translation," was his answer.

Leon was the one who gave it a try and pushed the rusty gate open very gently, afraid to make noises or to break it. The gate gave a loud creep, which meant it hasn't been used for ages. When the tall brunette managed to open the gate for a few inches, everyone went pass it.

They walked up an old, winding carriage-road. The surrounding gardens are overgrown and their ornate marble statues broken. From a small gazebo, still decked out for tea, they could hear the melancholy sounds of an old music box. Continuing up the way they came across a large garden pavillon, a cracked fountain at its center. In the howling wind they could just make out the faint echoes of a celebration. It was scary to see and hear everything, it was all so nostalgic to Sora.

As they approached the manor-house, a shutter moves eerily in the wind, and just now in the corner of Sora's eye he perceived movement behind the window curtains. Could it be that this house is still inhabited...? His curiosity deepened, they move on and find theirselves before the front door. For a few seconds they just stared at it, not wanting to be the one moving first.

"Well, Sor… What are you waiting for? Open it," Roxas was the first one to speak.

"What? Why me?" said brunette took a few steps back. When he did, his gaze fell on a window above the door. The curtain was moving like someone has been lifting it and let it go just a second ago. Someone was watching them…

"You're the one who wanted to come in the first place," the blond gestured.

"Sor, we can always go back if you want to. There's nothing to be afraid of," the older blond said. _Liar. There was definitely something to be afraid of and you know it._

Sora didn't want to go back now they were standing there. He took a breath and stepped to the door. When he put his hand on the doorknob he was thinking of all the scenarios that could happen when they're in the house, like being eaten by a monster or falling through the floor or simply nothing. And then he scraped all his courage and opened the front door. It was not locked…

**DUN DUN DUUUUN Oo Are you exited? Oo**

**Sora: One day... She's gonna be resposible for my death...**

**No rather not. I don't think Square Enix would like that...**

**R&R =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi =D I'm back =3**

**Roxas: Woopti freakin' doo =_=**

**He hasen't slept all night because of my writing skilllz... And because Axel was visiting...**

**Roxas: SHUT UP! Don't talk like you own my!**

**I don't .**

**Ouh! For the people who reviewed: Adalin (I just discovered you're the same person X_X) I luv you *w* I hope I now followed your advise because I'm actually already writing chapter 7 .**

**And now =D The big event! Entering the freakin' house =D**

**Chapter 3**

As Sora, Roxas, Cloud and Leon stepped inside, they came in a large room. It didn't look as abandoned as the outside. When we started to explore the authentic furniture and the old wallpaper, a deep voice spoke from one of the corners.

"Guests! I didn't expect anyone today. How may I help you?" The man was wearing a suit and had golden eyes. But all the attention went to the man's blue hair and X-formed scar on his nose.

"Uhm," Cloud snapped out of it, "We… uh… are sorry for bursting in without permission."

"It's no burden at all, sir. Come, let me show you the house," The man gestured them to follow him through a door next to the corner he was standing in.

"Uh, actually, we just wanted to check if anyone was home so I think we should be going now," Leon spoke. Sora could see Leon was nervous, he didn't like the house at all.

"Oh, but how rude would I be if I didn't take you in for the night as your host. It's already getting dark and it looks like it's going to storm. I would feel guilty if I send you home at this time in this weather," the host said. Everyone just stared at him, amazed by the suspicious generousness of the man. Then Sora's gaze fell on the still open door. (They had left it open for if they wanted to run out when they could.) It indeed had started to rain. Cloud sighted.

"Well, I guess one night wouldn't be so bad, because you asked so politely," he said. Leon gasped, grabbing his boyfriend's hand. The twins froze. They were really going to stay here? They just wanted to explore the house and then return home, eat some pizza and go to bed.

"Splendid! Now, would you like to follow me through this door?" Again the man gestured to the door.

"Thank you, mister…" Cloud started while everyone walked to the door. Sora stopped right in front of the door and looked at the mirror above him. It had changed into a portrait of a young women. She looked nice with blue eyes and raven black hair. Also she looked very nostalgic just like the host himself.

"Call me Saix. How may I call my guests?" Saix asked following Cloud into the next room.

"I'm Cloud Strife and these are my little brothers Sora and Roxas. This man is my boyfriend Leon," the blond answered politely, pointing to everyone while naming them. Saix's eyes stayed on the two brunettes. Meanwhile everyone else looked through the room they just got in. They were in a small octagonal gallery with wood panels and vertically striped wallpapers. On four of the walls, illuminated by large candles in the hands of eight grim gargoyles over their heads, there were paintings of the same woman Sora saw in the once-mirror. In each painting she was engaged in a different pastime surrounding what must have been the manor gardens in better times. One of the paintings had a pick-nick with the woman and a man. He couldn't make out his face because someone ripped it in pieces.

"These paintings are symbolizing the sweet innocence of life. Ah, but things are not always as they seem…" The host spoke. Sora felt a strange atmosphere in this room and felt Leon getting more and more nervous. He noticed the older brunette has never released his boyfriend's hand from the moment they had entered the mansion. Sora took another look at the paintings, noticing they were longer now.

The host spoke again: "The walls of this chamber, for example, can it be they're actually stretching?" He asked and pierced his look on the youngest of the group. The blue-haired man was right. The walls were actually getting longer while the paintings starting to show macabre situations. The pick-nick scene, for example, was disturbed by a menagery of poisonous creatures; a tranquil boat ride appears to find its end over a thundering waterfall. While picking flowers, the young girl is about to be surprised by the late gardener returning from his grave, and as she wades through the creek a green underwater monster is about to grab her foot.

Leon looked like he was about to faint while the twins looked back at the door the came from; it was gone! As like Saix could read their minds he says: "And as you may note… this room has no doors or windows. Now I challenge you to find a way out."

Everyone stopped with breathing as the lights went off and the host laughed like crazy. For a moment there was nothing but darkness and the sound of the storm outside. Sora just wanted to get out of here, rain or not. Then the lights went on again and a secret passage opened in one of the walls. As quick as they could they all run out of the gallery. Fortunately, the hallway they were now in was illuminated. The hallway led them to another hall with a staircase that should bring them to the second floor. The hallway had several paintings on the wall. The most impressive one was the one of the woman from before. She was wearing a wedding gown and looked very happy. Then something alarmed the little brunette. The woman on the painting was the same woman as he has seen in his dream, the same Leon had dreamed about. Speaking of Leon, where was he?

"Cloud? Where's Leon," the blond turned to his brother, eyes wide open.

"I thought he followed us," he said. He ran back to the gallery but saw the secret passage was gone. "Leon! Where are you?" Sora was about to turn around but was stopped by the creepy host smiling at him, he backed away.

"Ow, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. Let's go on with the tour so I can bring you to your chambers," he said calmly and turned to the hall.

"Dude! Where's Leon!" Cloud started to get angry. Nobody touches his boyfriend!

"Ah, sir Leon fainted when the lights went of accidentally," he answered again suspiciously calm, "I trusted him with another staffmember, don't worry."

There was no way Cloud could relax hearing his boyfriends was in hands of a complete stranger. The twins went to him trying to comfort their big brother.

"Let's go on, shall we?" Saix just turned and expected the others to follow him. "We are now passing priceless works of art. Perhaps you may have an odd sensation."

It was true, the small brunette didn't feel so well seeing those 'pieces of art'. There was a painting of a ghostship in a storm, one of a catty lady on a couch, one of a ghosthorse and a zombie riding it and one of the Greek goddess Medusa.

"Don't be afraid, It's only a trick of the light," Saix said. Sora looked at him and then back to the paintings. He gasped when he noticed the paintings had changed; the ghostship was now a normal ship sailing on the sees, the lady turned into normal, the zombie was now a knight on his white horse and Medusa was a Greek princess.

"Come," He continued, "Your rooms are upstairs. The twins will sleep with each other. Sir Cloud can wait in his room for his lover." Cloud blushed a little when everyone climbed the stairs. Sora stopped before the big window. It was storming horribly.

"Come on, Sor," Roxas was pulling on his twin's sleeve. The brunette nodded and turned to were Cloud and Saix now were. Their room was right next to Cloud's and in front of the balcony to the big hall, there was no way they could loose their way in the house if they stayed inside their room.

~o0o~

Sora was staring out of the window of their room while Roxas was trying to feel comfortable in their bed they had to share. He was considering going outside, leaving his brother in the room and go explore like they had originally planned or staying here and forget the mansion if they went home tomorrow. The brunette decided to go explore the minute Roxas fell asleep.

"Sor, shouldn't we go see if Leon hasn't come back yet?" the blond asked. "And shouldn't we check on Cloud too? I bet he's worried as hell." _Hell really isn't the word you should use here_, Sora thought. But his brother was right. They should go check on their older brother, just to be sure Leon was okay or to comfort him if Leon wasn't there yet.

Cloud was just lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling when the twins came in, but there was no Leon to be found.

"Hey guys," Cloud said while sitting up.

"Leon isn't back yet?" Roxas asked. "How long has it been since we lost him?"

"I don't know, but I don't trust that Saix. Leon isn't safe, I can feel it," Cloud said.

"Come on, Cloudy. I'm sure Leon is okay. As soon as he's awake, they will bring him here and we can go back tomorrow," the older blond nodded and smiled at the younger one. The youngest looked at the door. This was his chance.

"Guys, is it okay for me to go back? I'm really tired," his brothers nodded at him.

"Yeah, that's okay. Besides, the sooner the day's over, the better."

"You know, Cloud. You should get some sleep too," Sora said worriedly.

"No, I want to be awake when Leon comes," Cloud said crossing his arms.

"Don't worry, I'm not feeling tired at all, I'll wake you when Leon comes," Roxas smiled. The older blond nodded and lied back down. Sora nodded at him and turned to the door.

Back in his room, the brunette took a sheet of paper and a pen and started writing on it.

_Dear Rox,_

_I'm exploring the mansion the moment you read this. I'm sorry I didn't say it directly but I know you wouldn't have let me go anyway. Sorry again. Make sure Cloud's okay when I'm not there, 'kay?_

_Sor_

He placed the message on their bed, grabbed his backpack and headed to the door. He stopped abruptly when he felt a pair of eyes on his back. Instinctively, he turned around to be met with the big nothingness of his room, no one there. He was completely alone. Then why didn't it feel like he was alone? Sora decided to call it nerves and opened the door.

**Mwuahahaha =D Sora's been stalked =D**

**R&R if you want to know what will happen if Sora walks through the door =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh god O_o  
>I just came back from 3 days London and it was awesome =D ... Except for the London Dungeon...<strong>

**Roxas: Yeah... this chicken here was afraid of an attraction while she's writing a horror-story herself .**

**SHUT UP O.o You weren't there O.o**

**Sora: She doesn't own anything =P**

**Chapter 4**

Sora started his exploration on the second floor where he proceded through a series of dimly lit hallways, passing blind mirrors and ripped curtains bellowing in the wind. Chandeliers flickered above his head. Then, turning a corner, he suddenly found the beautiful young Bride herself a few foot before him. Quickly he went back behind the corner hoping she didn't saw him. Slowly, he peeked from behind the corner to the young woman. She hadn't seen him, luckily. She was walking through the hallway searching something, with a bouquet in one hand and a candelabra in the other. Then she disappeared again. Like… blink and gone… Sora just stood there, mouth wide open, to the place where the bride had been. This was just weird.

Sora went on with his exploration and passed another hallway on his right. This one was as creepy as the bride was just a while ago. This hallway seemed to be endless… It was dark there so Sora decided to not go in there and walk on the hallway he was already in.

After a few meters the brunette met a door in the hallway. Way to curious, he opened it and came in the music room. It was huge and enlightened by a few candelabras. Every instrument from the renaissance was in the room; a harp, a violin, even a piano that was playing by itself by the window… Hold on… Playing by itself?

Sora came closer to the instrument, noticing a raven sitting on a music-stand next to the piano. Thanks to the light of outside the window and the candles, he could clearly see the shadow of a person with a mullet play the piano. Then why didn't he see someone in the chair? _I must be really tired that I start seeing shadows_, the brunette laughed at himself.

He went outside again, ignoring the raven's cries. When he came on the hallway again he noticed all the lights were off. _Just great… Luckily I have a flashlight!_ He dove in his backpack searching with his hands for light. When he found it it only illuminated a part of the hallway. Ah well, better than nothing, right? When he was about to go on through the manor-house's dark corridors, the door to the music chamber seemed to come to life as door-knockers shaped like morning-stars rythmically slam themselves and bulged as though it was breathing. He also could hear someone scratch the doors from the other side and screaming for help. As it wanted to come out but the door was locked. No way… Sora could have sworn the door was NOT locked a few seconds ago.

Finally getting out of his trance, he ran through the hallway, away from the music chamber. After a while, he met another door. This one bended toward him being forced by two skeletal hands emerging at its top. A frame hung on one wall bears the macabre inscription "Tomb sweet tomb."

Again, Sora ordered his legs to move away from this door. As he ran through the hallway he thought the wallpaper had gotten eyes in the dark parts and were staring at him as he panted. They kept following his movements as he stopped running, staring at a large grandfather clock. Its clock hands spin out of control as it solemnly strikes the thirteenth hour. The brunette felt like he was in one of his nightmares. Invisible eyes on him while things that shouldn't move starts to live and go completely out of control. Everything was alive in this house, wether it actually should live or not. Sora closed his eyes and started to run blindly through the hallway again.

He stopped when he heard music play and sensed some light from behind his hands. He slowly opened his eyes and noted he was standing on a balcony that was looking over a ballroom. It looked like a party was in full swing: some people were sitting around a long table topped by a large fallen-in wedding cake; others are arriving from a hearse that has crashed through the hall's door.

On the other side of the hall, six couples danced to the macabre waltz music played by a sinister man on the manor's grand organ. Actually, this man looked more like a boy around age 19 and his hear was blond and styled in a mullet. These were all people… Normal people… No wait! The persons were appearing and disappearing again. And the boy playing the organ was the same person he saw in the music chamber. And as he plays, banshee skulls streamed out of the organ's pipes along with the music, before the backdrop of a painting depicting the manor in its splendor of bygone days.

_These people, they aren't human. They're ghosts, spirits, dead people. _

Sora backed away from the bar from the balcony until he touched the wall and sat down. He needed to line up the situation. He, his brothers and Leon were in a haunted house. _Damn it!_ They shouldn't have left poor Leon alone with the creepy ghost host! It could have done anything to him! And Sora shouldn't have left his room, but stayed there so he hadn't to see all his nightmares from the past again! Hell, they shouldn't have gone to the mansion in the first place! This was all his fault. It was him who wanted to check out the house, it was him who went exploring alone!

Sora made a fist of his hand and smashed it to the ground of the balcony, giving a loud thump. _Shit…_ Suddenly, the whole party below went silent; no more laughing, no more organ. The helpless brunette closed his eyes as he waited for all the dead people to come and take him with them to their grave. But strangely enough, everything kept silent. He scraped all his courage together and went to the bar of the balcony. All the spirits were gone. The ballroom was an old memory now. He turned around but wide-eyed when he saw what was standing (well, floating) behind him. The organ player looked calmly at the panicking boy. He abruptly stopped panicking when he saw slight sympathy in the boy's eyes.

"You're not supposed to be here. You should be in you're room," the spirit spoke, a sligt echo hearing in his voice.

"I-I uhmm…" Sora tried to think but couldn't because of the undeath that was standing in front of him. The ghost sighted.

"It's okay, I'll bring you to your room, okay?" the organ player smiled friendly, "Would you like to keep me reminding to not fly through walls accept you can too?" he asked the brunette to comfort him a little. The younger gave a light chuckle and nodded. "The name's Demyx by the way. Did you like what I was playing a few secs ago?"

The brunette nodded again as they went back through the dark hallway. Sora gave one last look to the ballroom seeing the bride on the stairs looking to one of the windows. He watched the same direction seeing what was getting her attention. A dark figure in a black cloak was standing in the open window. His skin was dark, his eyes a golden shade like Saix' and long silver hair combed backwards accept for a few bangs hanging before his catty eyes, which were looking straight to him. A little smirk came across his face just enough to see it in the dark.

"Don't look," Demyx said who was keeping his ghosteyes straight forward to the hallway. Sora rather turned his gaze to the ground. "So, you and your friends are staying here tonight?" The musician asked.

"Well, yeah. Actually it's my brothers and… D-Demyx?" he spoke the name also like he had said it several times in his life. "You don't know how my friend Leon's been doing, do you?"

Demyx stopped in the middle of their walk which frightened the small brunette slightly. "His name is Leon?" he asked monotone. Sora nodded. "I understand. Than you have to be Sora, right?" the small boy stood perplex.

"How do you know?" he asked backing away. At that, Demyx regained his friendly smile.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you scared," he apologized honestly. "Look, this is really difficult for me to explain, so…" he scratched his head and thought for a minute. "Is it okay to go see some friends of mine to explain before I bring you back to your room?"

The brunette shook his head determined. He wanted to know the damn truth about what's going on his whole life!

~o0o~

Roxas closed the door quietly. Cloud had asked him to check on his twin to see if he hasn't any nightmares yet. The blond didn't like to be in the hallway alone, but he couldn't ask his tired older brother. Meanwhile, Leon still hadn't come back and Cloud was getting really worried about him. And he was damn right! When you faint you shouldn't be unconscious for so long! The small blond sighted and went to his bedroom door. He froze in the middle of his walk when he saw someone step out of his and his brother's room. This man was tall and thin, had fire-red hair and emerald green eyes with two diamond tattoos underneath them.

"Hey, you!" Roxas yelled at him. Confidently, he stepped to the tall man who had put his hands on his hips. "What were you doing in our room? My brother is sleeping there you know!" The redhead laughed.

"Wow! Riku was right!" he said between chuckles. "You really ARE cute when you're pissed!" the smaller blond turned as red as the other's hair.

"Who the hell is Riku?" he demanded.

"Kid, you really shouldn't use the word 'hell' in this house." The blond sighted.

"I ask again: what were you doing with my brother in there?"

"Just checking on him," the taller said calmly.

"Why?" the smaller kept looking at the redhead.

"You may not know yet," he suddenly became serious, "but your little bro has an important role in this house, both for us as for Leon."

"Leon? Is he okay? Has he awakened yet?" Roxas' frown immediately disappeared when hearing the name of the older brunette.

"Chill little one," the redhead said while putting his hand on the smaller one's head, "the guy hasn't awakened yet, but it won't take so long anymore."

"That's good to hear," the blond sighted happily. The redhead just looked at the boy who was two heads shorter as him. _God, he looks so much like him… They have the same cute smile… _He brought his face closer to the shorter one's pecking his forehead. The blond started to shade read again when they heard a loud chuckle on the other side of the hallway.

"Demyx…" the redhead muttered.

"Wow, Ax, you're a fast one!" the dirty blond said cheerful followed by a redfaced Sora. The brunette looked up when he heard another person has joined. He was surprised when he noticed there were actually two new persons, one of them his twin. The other must be another ghost in this house.

"Sora! Help me! I just got molested by that guy!" Roxas ran to his twin, hiding behind him.

"Rox… There is something I must tell you about you molester," Sora muttered. He then looked at Demyx. "Is he… too?" The musician nodded.

"Is what? What is happening, Sor?" Said brunette looked at his face, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Rox… This house… it's haunted…" to his surprise, his twin started laughing.

"Good one, Sor! No, seriously, what's the big dealio?" he remained silent when he saw the redhaid and Demyx look very seriously about this. "No way! Sora! I just got molested by a ghost?"

"Hey, come on, Roxy, it's not my fault you're as adorable as your brother," said redhead commented.

"You've been molesting my brother too?" Roxas got in big brother/ defense-mode.

"Yeah… in some sort of way," Demyx laughed with this. "You remember too, Dem?" he nodded.

"Question!" Sora raised his hand in an attempt to get some attention. "Can we now go to this person that can explain anything?" he asked desperately. He wanted answers and he wanted them now!

"You're right, Sora, we don't have time for this. Let's go!" Demyx turned and got downstairs followed by the rest of the group. "Oh yeah! By the way, Roxas, I'm Demyx, nice to meet you. Sora, that's Axel," he said cheerfully pointing at the redhead walking next him. Axel smiled at the thin brunette giving him a wave.

"Riku'd love to know you're here," he said.

"Riku?" saying this person's name gave Sora a sort of exited sensation. He wondered who he was though… Demyx walked to the painting with Medusa on it and shoved it a little to the right. The wall with Medusa on it gave a click and then revealed a secret passage.

"Sora, you still got your flashlight?" the youngster nodded and stepped forward enlightening said object. The passage wasn't very long but still dark. They walked through stopping at a dead end. Demyx got to the ground and pushed a little door open, gesturing the rest to follow him.

When everyone climbed out, they were in the kitchen of the mansion.

"Welcome to our grave!" Demyx said cheerfully. The twins didn't really care about Demyx' comment, but were just glad there was some clear light in the house. The kitchen had no furniture with weird or scary patterns and there was no place without light.

"What Demyx actually means is that this, the kitchen, is the place we died," Axel said.

"That's so sad," the brunette said automatically.

"Nah, never mind it, that was 300 years ago after all," Demyx waved the subject away and went to a little group that was talking at the stove.

"Who are those?" Sora asked.

"Ah, those were our hunters slash cooks," the redhead answered, "the one with the eye patch is Xigbar, he was the oldest and one hell of a good shooter. The one with the dradelocks is called Xaldin, he was our chef in the kitchen and in hunting was specialized in throwing spears. The last one and the biggest one is Lexeaus, he owns the hammers," he explained, pointing at everyone, "They were also mineworkers, I was one too."

"What did you do in the house?" Roxas asked. Axel smirked.

"Glad you're interested, Roxy."

"Don't call me that!" the blond replied to his new nickname.

"I was sort of adopted by miss Heartilly and her father. I became servant willingly to thank them for all they have done for me," he smiled thinking back at good old times. Then Demyx came back from his conversation.

"Lex says my sexy Zexy is in the library again," he said.

"You really had to ask to know that?" Axel asked the musician. Demyx smiled while walking out of the kitchen with the rest behind him.

"Say, Demyx," Sora went to walk next to the ghost, "What was your part in the house? You know, when you were alive?"

"Ah, good old times. I kept the house lively with my music and helped Ax, Zexy and Riks with being servant and personal butler and stuff."

"Weren't those days the best, Demdem?" the taller ghost asked him.

"Listen to us! We sound like old ladies," Demyx laughed.

**OMG =D I gave you some pre-Akuroku =D And next chapter will have some Zemyx =3 But I forgot if there will be some Soriku... I thought there was...**

**Sora: No! please! no lemon!**

**okay next chapter has lemon =D**

**Sora & Riku: Nooooooooooooooo! **

**Shut up, I was just kidding w**


	5. Chapter 5

**Are you guys ready for the Zemyx? =D**

**Zexion: Oh god**

**Riku: She doesn't own anything... If she did our lives would be hell...**

**Ah darling, it already is ^w^ You betraded your two best friends in the game ^w^**

**Riku: *growl***

**Thanks for the lovely reviews =3**

**Chapter 5**

While walking to the library, Sora and Roxas had fun talking with Demyx and Axel. But still, the brunette could feel eyes burning in his back. And everytime he turned, there was nothing. Finally they came to a stop at a double door.

"We're here!" Demyx yelled cheerfully when he went in. Everyone looked at a boy who was sitting in a chair next to a tower of books. The boy had hair that was colored in a shade between blue and purple. It was cut short from behind but a long bang was hiding one eye on the front. The eye that still was visible had the same color as his hair. When he haired Demyx' yelling, he immediately looked up. "And how is my lively little bookworm doing today? Man, you're lucky you're still part of the living!"

"What? Zexy is not a ghost?" poor innocent Sora asked.

"Please, call me by my full name," he said politely, "My name is Zexion and yes, I'm not a ghost like the rest of this horrible house is."

"Then why do you stay here?" Roxas asked.

"Because he has to leave me behind then and me doesn't want!" Demyx said, pulling his arms around Zexion kissing him on his cheeks.

"They are lovers," Axel cleared for the twins. They nodded.

"Then, Zexion is someone of our generation, right?" the brunette boy spoke again.

"Well no, you see, I'm a sorcerer. I'm immortal," the twin's mouths fell open. Sorcerers? They were real too?

"Zex, we're here to explain the kids which role they're playing in this cluedo," Axel commented, Zexion nodded.

"Sora," said brunette jumped as he heard his name from a complete stranger, but again, the voice was filled with nostalgia. "You have dreams and visions about this place, do you?" he nodded. "Then there's no doubt. You see –"

Zexion got caught of by the lights going off. Sora wanted to scream for his brother but that became useless when he felt someone covering his mouth and pulling him away.

The lights went back on again.

"Sora! Not him too!" Roxas yelled when he couldn't find his twin.

"You mean this happened before?" Zexion stood from his chair.

"Yeah! In the stretching room Leon disappeared! That Saix guy told us he was going to be okay."

"Leon, you say? Than he lied. Dem, Axel, we need to move fast," he looked at Roxas, "Your brother and your friend are in terrible danger."

~o0o~

When the cold hand freed his mouth Sora started to yell with all his power.

"Shhh," someone gently told him. The little brunet became silent but was still breathing heavily. It was silent for a moment until the other person started to move again and lightened a candelabra. They were in a very small room, almost a closet, and the boy-kidnapper putted the candelabra on the ground.

Sora stopped breathing when he saw his kidnapper. This was him. The boy who's always been walking through the hallways in his dreams. His platinum hair hanging down a little spiked up that came until under his shoulders and eyes like the sea.

"Sora," he muttered while looking at the thin boy from head to toe, "You've grown."

"Huh?" said brunette was confused. "How can you know? I've never met you before," he said, getting really scared and put his arms around his knees.

"Oh god, I've known you since you were born," the silveret smiled. Sora could only look very confused. The ghost chuckled. "You're cute when you look like that."

He started to blush. He really didn't know what to say. It was like he has known this boy for ages but the other part said 'stay away from him, he's nuts'.

"Ah, come on. You really don't remember?"

"R-remember what?" the silveret sighted.

"That's a shame… Well, there's no harm in explaining," he shifted and sat beside Sora, sitting so close their legs touched. He only started to blush more.

"You see, it all started with Leon," Sora's eyes widened. What has Leon to do with all this? "300 years ago, he asked miss Rinoa to marry him and she said yes. Miss Rinoa's father, however didn't like that idea, but he died before he could stop the wedding."

"Wait wait wait… You say my brother's boyfriend asked a woman from 300 years ago to marry him?" Sora interrupted.

"Shh, I'm not done yet," the ghost said, putting his thumb on the brunette's lips. He went on, "Were was I… Oh yeah, so Miss Rinoa and Leon got married and four years later they got you."

"Me?" the ghost nodded. What the…?

"You grew up, you became six and then… it happened…" the boy became quiet.

"What happened?" Sora asked, curiosity growing.

"A terrible accident that killed everyone who was in the house. Leon, however, got killed before the accident."

"Leon got killed?" What would his brother say if that would happen with their Leon? He would die!

"So, everyone died, became a ghost or demon accept for you and Leon. I don't exactly know what happened to your spirit but apparently you reincarnated into the Sora you are now and Leon did too." This. Was. So. Weird… Sora's thoughts passed like a train. Leon and he were reincarnated? That's why they got all those dreams about the mansion? Because they had lived there 300 years before? And Leon was actually his father? Nice… Being the son of your brother's boyfriend…

"And who are you then? Why didn't you let Zexion tell all this?" he asked confused again.

"I wanted to have a moment alone with you. It's been 300 years! And sure, you were ten years younger than me but we still were best friends," the ghost answered.

"Best friend?" And then Sora remembered. _He was still a little kid playing in the garden and followed by someone who was like twice as long as him. 'Tag!' the person yelled when he caught little Sora in his arms and hugged him lovingly. Little Sora hugged him back. 'Will you be my best friend?' he had asked innocently. 'Off course' the elder had answered. 'I love you, Riku' little Sora said falling asleep in the teenager's arm, still in hug-position. 'I love you too, Sora' Riku had whispered back._

"R-Riku?" Sora stuttered looking at the silveret. He smiled and nodded.

"It's me, Sora," he said and leaned to the brunette's ear, "And I still love you like I did 300 years ago," he said seductively to him, touching the younger's cheek.

~o0o~

Zexion ran out of the library, followed by Demyx, Axel and Roxas.

"Zexy, what are we gonna do now?" Demyx floated to his lover and walked beside him.

"We should go see Namine, see if she hasn't drawn anything," the sorcerer said while walking through the hallway to the ballroom. No one was there.

"Hey, why don't we just leave it like this, like we did with every visitor?" Axel asked, getting a glare from Zexion in return.

"Because Sora and Leon can help you all to cross over."

"And what if I don't want to cross over?" Axel asked sternly. Roxas looked up at this. What were they planning with his brother and Leon? Ghosts can't possibly kill people, can they? And what about this whole cross over-thing?

"Can… someone please tell me what's gonna happen to Sora? Are they gonna hurt him?" he asked unsure to the redhead. Axel couldn't help but feel guilty when he saw Roxas' expression. This kid really cares about his brother. He sighted.

"Alright, let's go help the kid," he muttered, "but what are you planning to do? If we go see Namine, Kairi will be there for sure. And then we'll die… Again!"

"Aw, Come on! Kairi isn't that bad," Demyx joined the conversation.

At that moment all the lights went off again. The lighting from the storm outside showed two shadows standing hand in hand on the window. Axel quickly took Roxas in his arms. Nobody was going to kidnap him too! Then the lights went on again, revealing the identity of the two figures on the stairs.

"Sora!" Roxas freed himself from Axel's hug and ran to his brother. Beside him stood another boy with long silver hair and blue eyes.

"Riku? Don't tell me you were the one who took Sora in the library, now did you?" Zexion asked getting more relaxed seeing the young brunette on-wounded. The siveret smiled and nodded. "I assume you've explained him most of the story then?" again, the ghost nodded.

"So, what's the plan?" the new ghost asked at the group. Everyone became silent.

"Well…" Roxas spoke, freeing his little brother, "Let's still go to that Namine-person, Leon is still missing."

"But shouldn't we inform Cloud too?" Sora joined the conversation, "I mean, if we aren't safe, then he isn't either."

The three ghosts nodded. First meeting Namine and then checking on Cloud.

~o0o~

Roxas was taking his time checking on Sora. Cloud was getting worried about his brother. What if something happened to Roxas? What if something has happened to Sora? And why hasn't Leon come back yet? The blond was getting frustrated and got out of bed. He didn't care about sleeping anymore, he thought while walking to his bedroom door. It was silent when he came on the hallway, also when he was standing before his brothers' door. He slowly opened the door, no one was there… Cloud really started to panic now. Where the hell were his brothers?

When he was about to go look through the house he heard someone sing softly. It was the voice of a young woman. The song she was singing was sad and fitted perfectly with the mansion. The blond looked to the dark hallway before him and saw a shade of someone in a white dress coming closer. The singing stopped as the shadow stopped too. The person stood a few feet away from Cloud, just staring at him. He felt really uncomfterable with the shade's presence. Then it spoke.

"Are you here for your beloved one?" the same voice from the singing spoke. "Did you lost them?" Cloud didn't know what to say so he just nodded. "I see." The shade came closer to the now pale man. The blond could now clearly see the shade was a woman, a bride to be precisely. She had black tied up and blue eyes, they seemed to be red from crying, though it wasn't really visible in the dark.

"I'm looking for my two brothers and my boyfriend," he tried to make a conversation with the bride, "Did you see them?" The woman shook her head negative.

"I'm looking for my beloved too. Did you see a man with brown hair and grey eyes somewhere? You can recognize him very good, his eyes are the most beautiful ones I've ever seen and he has a scar across his nose that makes him look brave," she asked. Cloud looked pale. Beloved?

"You mean Leon?" he asked. The woman looked up, very happy to hear his name.

"Yeah, that's him! Where is he? How is he doing? Did he tell you why he left me?" she threw all her question all at once. So he left her? Was it to be with Cloud? He so hoped it wasn't.

"He's fine… I hope… I haven't seen him all night though," he explained, "Saix told us he fainted a few hours ago and he would bring him to us when he'd wake up." The woman looked down and thought for a minute.

"Is it okay to wait with you? I've been looking for my husband for ages," she pleaded. Husband? The blond sighted.

"I don't know, I just wanted to go look for my brothers. They're twins, one is blond and the other one has brown hair," he tried again. But again the woman shook her head.

"Shall I help you looking for them? Maybe we find Leon with them," she requested.

"Sounds good to me, I'm Cloud," He said raising his hand to her. She took the offered hand and shook it.

"Rinoa."

~o0o~

Leon opened his eyes, meeting nothing but darkness. His head hurted like hell, his legs felt numb and his hands were tied up behind his back. He tried to remember what happened; he was in the gallery with Cloud, the lights went off and then… Nothing. The brunette was lying on the wooden ground, so he tried to sit up straight. After a while, he started to make out some furniture in the room, where was he anyway? The air in the room had also a strange smell, almost like there was something death in the room…

Suddenly, next to him a candelabra enlightened and showed some parts of the room. Leon closed his eyes at the sudden light.

"My, Leon. You've grown your hair in the past 300 years," someone in the room said. The brunette opened his eyes slightly to see who was speaking. A long man with long silver hair was looking at him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"No way, Leon, don't tell me you don't remember one of your own servants?" he said with false sympathy.

"Servant? I've never had a servant in my entire life!" the brunette snapped.

"Not in this life you do," Leon just kept staring at him. The silveret sighted. "Ah yes, Kairi already told me about people who reincarnate, they can't remember anything from their previous life or they get visions."

"Reincarnated?" The brunette asked. The other man smiled sadistically.

"Let me show you your previous body," he said while picking up the chandelier and walking to the middle of the room, passing some old furniture, "This room, my dear Leon, is the attic of our highest tower. It's no miracle Miss Rinoa has never searched here because you can only enter by secret passages," he said. The silveret was now standing in the middle of the attic, "Have a look at the sealing." At his words, the fire of the chandelier became bigger enlightening the whole room until what was hanging on the attic.

Leon thought he was going to puke. On the sealing, hanging by his neck, was him. Still in perfect state as it was hung there 300 years ago. Only this version of him had shorter hair and was wearing a bottom-up shirt with black pants and boots, his eyes wide open and his mouth hanging half open as they looked lifeless to his feet.

The still-living version just stared at the dead him as the silveret spoke: "One of my father's most amusing murders, really. If only brother Riku could have seen." He shook his head disappointed as he walked back to Leon. The light dimmed again, making the hanging man disappear in darkness. "I've seen you already abandoned your own wife in your new life and have another lover already. It's even someone of the same gender, this time." The brunette shot a killing glare at the man. "How amusing would it be to tell your lover his brother is the son of his boyfriend." Leon paled.

"A-are you talking about s-Sora?" the silveret nodded. Leon was about to faint again. Sora was his son in a previous life? Was that the reason why they both had dreams about the mansion? What has happened here 300 years ago?

"You and Miss Rinoa made a beautiful child. To bad he has to die again," he chuckled loudly.

"Don't you dare touch him!"

"Or else what? It's not like you're in the position to actually do something, right?" Leon looked at himself. Damn, the guy was right. "Your lover does seem like he could use some comfort. He has been worried the whole time since you were gone. What do you think about me paying him a visit?"

"What are you planning?" Cloud wasn't safe, he had to do something.

"Just playing a little with him, that's all. You can keep yourself company until father comes," the silveret answered while pointing to the sealing. Leon shivered with the idea of being with his own dead body.

**Leon: *puking***

**How was that? =D**

**Sora: ... That... was soooo gross O_o**

**Yes it was =D Ow! Before I forget:**

**I have a new idea for a fanfiction but I don't know if it will work =P It's like this story, a combi of KH and something else... and this is about Jack The Ripper ÒwÓ Thanks to my trip to London =P There was this attraction about the horrible part of the history of London and there was a part about Mr. Ripper ^w^ Maybe you've heard about the London Dungeon maybe? =P So tell me if I should try making something up about it or not, which pairing I should use, if I should try putting some lemon in it (please don't I suck at that...)**

**That's it for this chapter ^w^ Was it long enough or not?**

**Riku: It can't be short enough...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chap =D And I luv my two reviewers =3 I really luv you =3 But not the way Riku does with Sora because that'd be gross O_o**

**The reason why I upload so fast everytime is because I'm already bussy writing chapter 8 and because I have no life. I do have one but that one lives on the other side of the countrey ='[ But yeah... Enjoy =D**

**No funny character talk today because they're pissed on me... and a little at Deru-san but whatever XD**

**Everyone: *ignoring***

**They hate me =D**

**Everyone: *glaring* *going on with ignoring***

**You can't ignore me forever... ANYWAY! The disclaimer goes to Mike today =D My very special Heartless plushie =3 Go for it Mike =D**

**Mike: Yeah, so she doesn't own anything but the plot... Can i go now?**

**Yeah go on ^_^**

**Chapter 6**

"Namine?" Zexion looked around when he and the rest came in a round room. There were three doors and a round table in the middle of the room with four chairs around it. The door on the right opened.

"Yes?" a petite girl poked out her head, showing pale skin, blue eyes and blond hair hanging over her shoulder.

"Everyone, this is Namine," the sorcerer spoke as the girl showed herself fully, she was really thin and was wearing a white dress and sandles. "Namine, these two are Roxas and Sora." They both nodded to her.

"Sora? Really? I didn't expect you so early," she smiled.

"Well, if you don't mind, we can always come back next year," Roxas said.

"No, please. Stay. We need your brother very hard," she pleaded to the blond.

"Why?" Sora joined the conversation.

"Come with me," she gestured to the door she came from. The three ghost didn't hestitate and went inside. Zexion waited until the twins would make the first move, but they only stared at him for a moment.

"It's alright, go on," he said but sighted when no one moved, "Namine is a witch like me. She's no ghost and a really nice person."

The twins looked to each other, took each other's hand and went inside. They came in a big white room with a large table in the middle of it and two chairs at each side. On their right was a white bed pushed against the wall which was covered with several drawings, every wall was actually covered with them. It was light in the room, just like in the kitchen, but this room didn't feel dead.

"Say, Namine, why don't we just talk on the round table like we usually do?" Axel asked.

"Because in my room my sisters can't hear us," she went over to the other side of the room, taking place in the chair with the sketchbook on the table and several crayons. "Please, Sora, sit," she said gently while picking up a green crayon.

Sora did what he was told but looked unsure to his brother and then to Riku, who just smiled relaxed at him and came to stand beside him. Namine started drawing something.

"So, Sora, I understand you know what you are and who you were?" said brunette nodded. "Excellent. I'll start with how you died in your previous life, then. You see, your father Squall Leonheart died because someone murdered him, I don't know who and I don't know where his body is at this moment. But I knew it was going to happen because I drew it myself," she looked behind her at a drawing of a short-haired Leon hanging on a rope by his neck and a cloaked man pulling on the rope. It was not visible who the cloaked man was or where they were. "And I drew also what was going to happen afterwards." She pointed at a drawing of a little boy with brown spiked hair in a bathtub, his eyes wide open and his wrists in a red liquid. "This drawing was made 10 years after the first one, on the night of the actual murder. So I warned your protector and asked him to get away from this house. Unfortunately, you both died in an accident in the mines. And that's how it happened."

Sora just stared at his younger self on the drawing behind Namine, and then at the one with Leon's death. He felt a cold hand resting on his shoulder and looked behind him. Riku showed him a sad smile, and he smiled back.

Namine stopped drawing after a few moments and laid the drawing on the table. Everyone leaned forward to see her creation; it was one of Sora again, this time he was in a strange dark city and a girl with red hair was standing in front of him. "Phantom Canyon," the blond witch murmured, "I understand." She closed her sketchbook. Everyone looked at her, waiting for her explanation. She brought her hands together as she started to speak again.

"Sora, you must know the spirits in the mansion have to cross over and the demons have to disappear," Said brunette nodded, "That can only happen if we know the culprit of your father's death and where his body is. That is a good thing for us and you, we can cross over and will be able to save your friend."

The young brunette thought for a minute. He sure wanted to help Leon, and no matter how sad it would be, it's better for Riku to just cross over. He sighted.

"What do I have to do?"

Namine smiled and stood. "My sister is the one who helped the culprit, so she should know all the answers. I believe Kairi is in Phantom Canyon at this moment."

"Kairi?" Sora yelled.

"Phantom Canyon?" Riku yelled.

"You mean the show girl in the saloon?" the brunette demanded.

"Yes, my sister was and still is the show girl in the lucky nugget," Namine smiled.

"He has to go to Phantom Canyon? Seriously, Namine? You know it's dangerous for mortals, there! Even Zexion doesn't dare to go to that town!" Riku yelled, getting approval of the others behind him.

"Don't be angry, Riku. Sora doesn't have to go alone. He has the right to chose one person to come with him," the girl explained, "Though, I'm pretty sure Kairi won't just tell you everything."

"Riku should go with the kid," Axel spoke, receiving everyone glare, "Come on, guys, you know it's true. First," he hold up one finger, "Kairi is hysterically in love with Riku, so if he just asks her some answers she wouldn't mind giving them. Second," he hold up two fingers, "I'm sure those two want to have some alone-time, am I right?"

Sora dropped his head on the table to hide the fire-red blush on his face. Riku just caughed and hold up his fist to hide his blush.

"Well, you may all hate me now but I think Ax is right," Demyx confessed.

"Alright then, Riku, Sora, you two are going to Phantom Canyon, the rest of us are going to check on Cloud," Zexion suggested, seeing everyone nod.

~o0o~

"Phantom Canyon lies there," Riku pointed at the horizon, past the family graveyard. The graveyard wasn't so big, maybe a few square meters for 8 tombs. What really scared Sora was the graveyard behind it. From the bridge they were standing on, the brunette could perfectly see some shade's talking and laughing while sitting on their own tombstone. Riku noticed the smaller one's nervousness and took his hand.

"Don't worry," he whispered in the youngster's ear, "I don't let them harm you."

Sora swallowed. "I know. You never did." He said smiling. He started to walk towards the cemetery still hand in hand with Riku. As they passed one tombstone they heard loud thumps coming from it.

"This is Miss Rinoa's grave," Riku explained, "Sometimes we still hear her broken heart beating." Sora looked down, feeling bad for his mother. "Her parents lie there," he informed pointing at two graves beside her.

_Ansem Heartilly, 1795 - 1860  
>Martha Heartilly, 1802 - 1860<br>"Quarreled And Fought As Man And Wife  
>Now Silent Together Beyond This Life"<em>

"Yours is here too, somewhere," Riku said, "You want to see it?" Sora shook his head. It was weird to see the graves of your parents and grand-parents you've never known. They went on walking until Riku stopped before two tombstones. "The one on the left is my father's grave and the one next to it was Miss Rinoa's personal servant."

_Xemnas Lexicon, Loyal Manservant, Died 1866  
>"Kept the Master Happy"<em>

_Larxene Luna, Faithful Chamber Maid, Died 1867  
>"Kept the Master Happier"<em>

Riku laughed. "Those two were always fighting and they still are."

"You're father didn't cross over either?" the brunette asked.

"No, I guess he has something to do before he can. What it is I don't know. But it's okay, one of my brothers is still alive and the other one didn't cross over yet either." They started to walk again.

"How can your brother still be alive after 300 years?"

"Zexion didn't tell you he's immortal?"

"Zexion is your brother?" the brunette was startled. He really didn't saw the similarities. "But then you should be a witch too!"

"But I'm not, and neither are my father or my brother. We don't know how it happened either."

"Then who's your brother?"

"Sephiroth, you remember him? He's the jerk that was always laughing at you because you were too small to do things alone."

"Haha, yeah, I remember him," he sure did. _Sora and Riku were always playing together, not caring that the silveret was 10 years older as him. Sometimes Axel would have joined and Demyx too. But there was always this boy who was 5 years older as Riku. He too had silver hair and let it grow really long. When he laughed with him and/or his brother, the little brunette would pull on his long hair._

Sora smiled at the memories, squeezing in the ghost's hand. The silveret looked away from the smaller boy beside him. He looked so cute when he smiled; from since he was little he was cute. But now, as a real youngster, he even looked handsome. The spirit had to watch his actions or else he would jump on the brunette and harass him like hell.

After a while they came to a direction sign. The one pointing to the right said "Boot hill" and "Phantom Canyon", the one to the left said "Thunder Mesa". They went to the right passing a new cemetery.

As they walked between tombstones, they sometimes passed a few spirits laughing or just talking with each other. Riku just friendly waved, making the ghosts do the same. Sora, always being polite, also smiled shyly and gave a small wave to everyone. There were several names Sora recognized on the stones they passed:

_Rest In Peace, Luxord Benny  
>Seems He Took One Drink Too Many <em>

_Axel Dragona  
>"He Got Hot<br>But He Was Slow  
>So He Got Put<br>Six Feet Below" _

_Vincent Valentine,  
>"the boneless"<br>Here lie the pieces of a broken man_

_Demyx Néro  
>"His one false note"<em>

_Sephiroth Lexicon  
>"Cold Is My Bed<br>But Oh, I Love It  
>For Colder Are My Friends Above It." <em>

_Riku Lexicon  
>"Now his name is his home."<em>

The brunette stopped abruptly at Riku's grave. It was next to his brother's and Demyx' and was lying directly under a dead cherryblossem tree. The silveret waited a few minutes for the smaller one to move, then went back to pull on his sleeve.

"Come on, Sora, we gotta move," he didn't want the brunette to feel bad for him. Then said brunette started sobbing. No, no no,… Riku went over to him and hugged him tightly. "It's okay. Don't cry…" the ghost whispered him softly.

Sora didn't know how to stop crying. It was so sad, so weird to see his best friend's grave laying in front of him. The tears just flew out of his eyes out of control. He rested his haid in Riku's chest, trying to hide the sounds he made. He felt more comfortable this way, the silveret's arms around him and one of his hands in his brown spikes.

They just stayed that way, just standing in each other's arms, until Riku thought they really had to go now. He softly pushed the brunette away from him.

"Come on, Sora, Leon is waiting, remember?" said boy nodded and wiped his tears away.

~o0o~

"Cloud? Are you awake?" Roxas slowly opened the door to his brother's room. "Is Leon with you?" The chandeliers were still enlightened but there was no Leon or Cloud to be found.

"Something wrong, Roxy?" Axel asked poking his head through the wall.

"Stop calling me that!" was his answer, "and Cloud isn't here!"

"What?" Zexion pushed himself inside the room and looked around.

"There are no secret doorways in this room so he should be wandering through the hallways," Demyx mentioned, walking through the wall. Zexion thought for a minute.

"Demyx is right. This is what we do," he said trying to get everyone's attention, "Demyx, you come to search with me in the West wing, Axel and Roxas, you two will go search the North wing."

"I don't object," the redheaded ghost said, raising his hand and grinning from ear to ear.

"I do!" the blond yelled.

"Hey, come on, Roxy," Demyx laughed.

"Don't call me that…"

"Axel really isn't that bad! Besides, he's one of the strongest spirits in this house, so if someone comes around he can protect you," the musician said, trying to calm Roxas down.

"But, Zexion needs protection, too…" the blond tried one last time.

"You nuts?" fail… "Everyone knows Zexion here. Nobody will try to hurt him, silly."

The blond sighted, he lost. "Fine," he muttered, seeing the redhead's smile grow.

~o0o~

"So, Cloud," said blond turned his head to face the bride next to him, "How exactly have you met Leon?" Cloud looked to his feet to think back.

"You see, my little brother has this weird gift," he started, "and he got bullied pretty badly."

"I feel sorry for him," Rinoa spoke.

"And Leon was there at the right moment. He scared the bullies away and brought my brother to the school nurse. After I'd heard what happened I rushed to the nurse, seeing Leon had stayed with my brother for the time being," Cloud waited for the woman to react but got none.

"Say, Rinoa?"

"Yes?" it was her turn to look at the blond.

"Why are you wearing your wedding dress? I mean… I thought you were already married?" he tried to ask, scratching the back of his head.

"Ah…" Rinoa looked down at herself, "That's for celebrating our 10 year wedding and my son's sixth birthday that would be eleven days after the celebration," she explained. Then something hit Cloud. If Leon is her husband and he and Sora had both dreams about the woman, then shouldn't Sora also have an important role in this house?

"What's your son's name?" he asked curiously. He was sure he was really close to the answer.

"We named our son after the sky that was as blue as his eyes the night he was born," she said poetically, "His name is Sora, Sora Leonheart."

Cloud's eyes went wide open. Both Leon and Sora were part of this house. No wonder they were so attracted to it. But how? How could it be that Sora lived in this house and with Cloud at the same time? And how could Sora be the son of both his mother and the woman next to him? There could be one solution, but then this woman has to be like… what? Two hundred?

"When did Leon disappear?" he asked, just to be sure.

Rinoa thought for a minute. "I don't remember…" This was getting annoying…

"What year are we?" he asked one last time.

"1711, off course," she answered smiling. Oh god… This woman… Is a ghost, right? This whole place is dead, isn't it? And Sora and Leon are both reincarnations, aren't they? They've lived here 300 years ago. Leon was married then and was the father of his own brother!

"What actually happened that day?" he asked.

"Ah, like I said, we were about to celebrate our 10 year anniversary and my son's sixth birthday. I wanted to wear my wedding dress to surprise my husband. I trusted Sora to his protector, Luxord, meanwhile. After that I haven't seen him anymore. Leon said he was going to dress himself for the masquerade and that's the last time I've seen him. Meanwhile, the party had already started but both Sora and Leon didn't come, so the guests started to get restless. I went searching for them because I got worried," she said.

"How long ago was that?"

"Hmm… I don't remember…"

Cloud sighted again. This woman clearly didn't know she was dead.

"Ah, Sephiroth!" she suddenly said. The blond brought his gaze to the other side of the hallway. There was a silverhaired man in a butler suit walking towards them.

"Miss Rinoa," he said when he stood a few feet before them and bowed, "I need to talk with our guest, sir Cloud," he said in the same way Saix did.

"Off course," the bride said, "I'll be waiting for him in my room." She passed Sephiroth towards the end of the hallway and disappeared in the shadows.

"Let me introduce myself first," the butler said when the woman was gone, "My name is Sephiroth Lexicon, firstborn of three sons. I am head servant in this house."

"Uhh… Hi…" Cloud muttered.

"I understand you've been searching for your lover, Leon, right?" the blond looked up at this.

"Is he alright?"

"He certainly is. He is at your room at this moment," Sephiroth explained.

"Ow, thank goodness, thank you," the blond turned to go back to his room but stopped, "Eh… C-can you help me to get back to my room, please?" he asked. When he turned to the butler, the man was right beside him, there faces just a few inches away from each other.

"Off course," he whispered seductively in the blond's ear. He then backed away and started walking through the dark hallway being followed by the now red faced blond.

"Say, Sephiroth," he tried to make up a conversation to remain calm and to not be bored, "are you a ghost, too?" the questions were killing him. Sephitoth chuckled.

"Yes, I am. Most of the servants are, except for the three witch-sisters and my younger brother," he answered.

"But, aren't ghosts supposed to be foggy and transparent or something?"

"We are, if we want to," the silveret said calmly, "ghosts can something that we call 'materialize'. If we materialize ourselves, then we actually make ourselves human again. We're still dead, off course, but we won't look like it. We also won't feel like spirits. For example, if you would touch my arm now, it would feel humanly."

"Ah," Cloud thought about it for a minute. So it was perfectly possible Saix was a ghost all the time. They were in the mainhall again, right in front of Cloud's bedroom door. Sephiroth opened the door and went inside. The blond went after him. "Uh… you don't need to come in, I can perfectly-" He was stopped by a loud thump from the door closing. Cloud turned around, seeing Sephiroth with his hand on the door and grinning from ear to ear. The blond panicked and looked around, seeing something was missing. "Where's Leon?"

"Oh my, did I bring Sir Leon to the wrong room?" he locked the door. "Ah, but it's okay. Now we have the room all for us alone…"

**GHAHA =D**

**What will you guys say about this? =D Cloud's going to get raped by Sephy in the next chapter =D**

**Cloud: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME? **

**And it spoke =D**

**Cloud: FIRST MY BOYFRIEND'S BEING MURDERED AND NOW I GET RAPED BY THAT PSYCHO? O_o**

**Good job Cloud! You're intalligence is getting better everyday!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Woohoo! This one's got some yaoi in it =D**

**Roxas & Zexion: Oh hell no...**

**Axel & Demyx: YES!**

**No need to thank me ^^ I'm proud of this chapter actually... Don't ask me why though...**

**Chapter 7**

"So, ghosts can do something called materialize?"

"Exactly."

Roxas and Axel were just walking through the hallways, checking every door they passed. After some hours, Cloud and Leon were still missing.

"I wonder how Sor is doing," the blond murmured.

"He'll be fine. Riku is with him, remember?" the redhead assured him.

"I don't feel confident knowing my little brother is to a dead city, which we've learned is a forbidden territory from since we were kids, with a complete stranger!"

"Well, like I told you just a few hours ago, Riku is your brother's best friend. He hasn't stopped talking about the kid since we both died," Axel said like it was nothing, opening another door.

Roxas remembered then the conversation he and his brother had earlier that day.

"_Hey Rox, you know someone who thinks you're cute?" The brunette had asked._

"Axel…" he asked blushing to the spirit.

"Roxas," the ghost answered casually, closing the door again.

"Do you… think I'm… cute?" the blond asked, almost whispered.

"Hm? Off course I do, Roxy," again with the casual attitude. Roxas just got redder and redder until he reached Axel's hair color. "You're even cuter than Sor when he was little!"

"Don't just say it like it's the most normal thing in the world!" Roxas got really nervous of the ghost's calmness.

"Roxy-"

"Don't call me like that!"

"Whatever. After seeing your best friend dying, seeing your parents die in a fire and living, well living, 300 years in an old mansion confessing your love isn't really weird for me anymore."

Wait… what was that?

"Did you just say… Confessing your love?" Roxas asked hiding behind his hands. The redhead sighted and turned to the boy, grabbing the smaller one's chin.

"Yes I did. And no matter how many times you ask me to stop calling you 'Roxy', I will just ignore you," he said bringing his lips in contact with the blond's.

Roxas widened his eyes, feeling the cold sensation of the ghost's lips on his. He gasped, leaving an opening and the opportunity for the redhead to slip his tong inside. He pressed his body on the smaller one, pushing them both on the wall. His hands went down the blond's sides and let them rest on his hips, letting the youngster moan. Said youngster slowly closed his eyes, letting the spirit play with his tongue. When need for air came back to Roxas, they parted, looking in each other's eyes and resting there foreheads together.

"So, now I confessed my feelings to you, what's your answer?" the redhead asked to the boy. He closed his eyes again and hugged the ghost.

"I…" he started, "I love you too, Axel."

~o0o~

"Well, Zexy, I gotta say congrats," Demyx said skipping through the hallways.

"What do you mean?" said sorcerer followed the spirit's every movement.

"Your plan worked," the musician answered happily.

"What plan, Demyx?"

"To bring Ax and Roxy together, off course," he smiled. Zexion stopped walking.

"What?"

"They've just made out in the North wing," he said giggling.

"Dem, I know I'm repeating myself but… What?" the musician stopped too and nodded to his lover.

"Yes, they did!"

"Dem, how do you know that?" the sorcerer asked him, curiosity getting the better of himself.

"They were smacking next to the room where Sasha's sleeping. She heard everything~," Dem sang. The witch chuckled. Sasha was Demyx' sitar, a family weapon. Before the three-years-old Demyx came to the house to become a servant, he was part of the Néro family, a Greek clan of witches who possesses the power to control water and sound. The whole clan died in a fire making Demyx the only survivor and head of the family. After a few days, the young witch found his way to Thunder Mesa and Miss Rinoa, who took him in her house.

"Hey, Dem…" the other sorcerer spoke.

"What is it, Zexy?"

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Yes, I do! Miss Rinoa brought me to the garden to introduce everyone. You and Ax were playing there and," he laughed shortly, "I ran away without Miss Rinoa noticing to play with you guys. She was so worried I was lost in the garden somewhere!"

"Yeah," Zexion remembered now, "Even at the age of three you were a troublemaker," he laughed.

"Hey, that was 316 years ago! And besides, you were only a year younger than me!"

"And now I'm 299 years older," he smiled to his lover.

"I hate this…" the musician looked down.

"Hate what?"

"You are an immortal witch and Ax and I aren't…" the sorcerer sighted and walked to his lover, hugging him.

"Demyx, being immortal isn't fun too, you know… I haven't felt your warm skin for 300 years," the dirty blond laughed at this.

"Isn't my cold dead skin enough for you, then?" he giggled.

"Hm, let's check," Zexion said before softly putting his lips on Demyx'. "Nope, isn't good enough for me," he laughed after pulling away.

"You're mean!" the water witch laughed, grabbing for his lover's hand to go on with their search.

~o0o~

Sora had a slight feeling someone was watching every move he made. Although he caught Riku staring at him sometimes, he was sure it wasn't his best friend. No… This staring felt like knives piercing through his back. Riku's felt more gentle and softer.

"Riku?" he looked at the silveret, hoping if he could help getting the weird feeling away.

"I know, someone's following us," was the reply.

"You know who it is, then?"

"Nope…" and so they just kept on walking, trying to not paying any attention at the stalker. Suddenly, the ground started to move. A few rocks replaced themselves making place for something under the ground that's crawling at full speed at the two. They backed away but got stopped by a three. Riku quickly took Sora in his arms, making sure nobody could harm him this way. Then, the creature stopped right in front of their feet. For a few moments it was quiet on the cemetery, but then, the creature started to move again, digging its way to the surface.

"Marluxia?" Riku yelled at the creature. Sora narrowed his eyes to see the thing better in the dark. The thing was actually a man… with pink hair…

"Ah, Riku! You look as adorable as ever!" pinky said with a big smile.

"What are you doing under the ground again?" the silveret demanded from the man, still holding the little brunette in his arms.

"My babies don't seem to grow anymore, dearest," he said, big smile turning into sad face.

"Marly, they didn't since 300 years ago."

"Ah, but that's not everything," he said, sad face turning into a serious look, "Someone has been stealing the dead bodies from their grave without leaving any clue of who has done it…"

"The bodies have been stolen? Really?" the ghost asked shocked.

"Yes," Marluxia leaned forward, "Could it be it has something to do with this… human you're holding so tightly?" he asked smiling sadistically.

"Cut it out, you know who this is," Riku replied, pushing pinky away with his hand on the other's face.

"Off course, I do. I was just joking," pinky laughed, "Hi Sora! You've grown!" said brunette buried himself more in Riku's chest. Pinky backed away when he saw the smaller one's reaction.

"Marly, he doesn't recognize you," the ghost glared at him.

"Oh, well, then let me reintroduce myself. Sora, I'm Marluxia, the gardener and since everyone else died I'm also the undertaker," he said again with the big smile.

"Then… Are you a ghost too?" Sora asked, almost whispered.

"Well… I wouldn't say ghost, I still have a body… But I'm not alive either so… You cou-"

"He's a zombie," the silveret interrupted simply.

"Shut up!" Marly yelled, tears whelming up in his half rotten eyes.

"Do you eat humans?" the only living person in the discussion asked.

"Nope."

"Then what's the problem with being a zombie?" he asked innocently. Before Marluxia could open his mouth, Riku spoke.

"Because every 500 years a zombie loses one body part, and yeah… Marluxia really loves his beautiful body."

"Thank you, Riku," pinky glared at said ghost, "I don't wanna lose my pretty, pretty face!" The zombie was now on the edge of crying. Sora, who always felt guilty for others, went over to him and gave him a hug. Smiling, Marly showed his tongue to the ghost who was now glaring daggers at him.

"Come on, Sora, we gotta move," the ghost grabbed the brunette by his hood annoyed.

"Oh, where are you going?" Marluxia asked following the pair for a while.

"Phantom Canyon," Riku murmured, dragging Sora along by his arm.

"Are you nuts?" Pinky grabbed the other arm, "You don't want cute Sora to die, do you?"

"No, I don't!" Pull, "But we have to!"

"Why?" Pull, "It's way to dangerous there!"

"Maybe it is," Pull again, "But it's for your own good!"

"In what way?" Another pull, "Nothing is a good excuse to let this cute thing go to the dead city!"

"And what if it involves crossing over?" Riku tried one last time. Marluxia didn't say anything and just stared at the ghost.

"Hurts…" Sora cried. The zombie let go of the boy who backed away from the two death people.

"What are you two planning?" he asked now serious.

"We have to talk to Kairi to get information about Leon's death," Riku answered.

"I see…" the pink-haired zombie said and looked around the cemetery. "Well, it has to happen someday, right? Let me know if you succeeded or not," he turned and walked away to dive into the ground again.

Riku sighted in relief and raised his hand to the little brunette by the tree, "Let's go." Sora looked at it, then nodded and grabbed it.

~o0o~

After walking another few minutes, Riku and Sora passed a broken-down hearse, the skeletal remains of its horse spread out before it. Shimmering spirits rose from a treasure chest and passed through a hanging noose as they ascend into the skies. A vulture was seated on an overhanging root, observing the two with interest.

On the other side sits an old decayed railroad depot. A skeletal ticket salesman was sitting in his chair, staring at them.

At the entrance of Phantom Canyon, its rotund mayor was greeting them by tipping his hat... and his head with it!

"Riku, good old boy, I don't see you here so much lately," he says to the ghost, making a few dead people look at the duo. Getting really frightened now, the brunette tries to hide himself, moving as close as possible to Riku.

"Hello, major Terra," he answered politely.

"And who is this delicious creature," Terra parted his head from his body and brought it close to the shivering boy.

"Stop that. Where's Kairi?" disappointed, the major brought his head back to his place.

"Dancing in the saloon, like she does most of the time," the ghost didn't pay anymore attention to the major but just took Sora by his shoulder, so they could stay close to each other, and walked to the saloon.

A coyote howled on a distant butte as they enter the earthquake-struck town of Phantom Canyon. Its inhabitants are still engaged in the same activities as they were when the earthquake hit.

The cowardly sheriff was hiding behind a lamp-post as he faced a bank-robber trying to convince his pack-mule to step over a smoking crevice. A druggist is drinking one of his own potions, with an unpredictable result. Riku sighted at this.

"You'll blow up again, Vexen!" he yelled at the man, like he had to do that every night.

Near the edge of town, they stopped their walk in the saloon, which was completely split in half. In one half, a quartet of invisible card players continued their match. In the other, a piano player plays a honky-tonk tune by the light of a candelabra which is held by a ghoulish arm protruding from the piano. It was almost like the whole city came from his or her grave to come here and have an afterlife party. Zombies were dancing on the tables while the bartender pours a whisky and lifts it in salute as the two saloon girls welcomed them in.

"Hi, Riku, Sora," the redhead said smiling seductively at both of them, leaving the black haired one behind. Said brunette looked up.

"How do you know me?" he asked innocently.

"Come on, little one. I've known you since you were in your mother's stomach and besides, I am the witch of the present after all," the redheaded girl laughed. At this, Riku turned in flirt mode.

"I see you're still showgirl with Yuffei besides being our personal gypsy," he said smiling at her, "Can I have a personal talk with you, without no one hearing us?" he came closer to the girl and placed his hand on her hip.

"Off course, you can, but what will happen to our living guest?" she asked. Riku looked at Sora and then smiled.

"Luxord! Come here for a moment!" the bartender looked over his glass whisky and almost spitted everything out again when he saw who was calling him. Like possessed, he jumped over the bar and ran to the entrance of his saloon.

"Sora! Goodness, you've grown!" He said in a heavy British accent, shaking the boy's hand heavily. He looked like he was going to cry if he kept looking at the frightened boy any longer.

"Sora, this is Luxord, your protector, remember?" the ghost introduced, seeing the brunette nod a little more relaxed. Yes, Sora remembered his protector slightly. "Now that that is taken care of, let's go to somewhere quieter," Riku said, dragging Kairi with him.

**There you got your Yuffei O_o I can already tell you Vanitas, Ventus and Aqua are going to be in this story too ^^ I've decided it while writing chapter 8... They will probably come in chapter 9 though... Anyways =D I revealed freakin' Marly as a zombie =D**

**Marluxia: WHY? *crying***

**Dude... It's just a fanfic. I only own the plot...**

**Marluxia: *snif* yeah you're right... I still love you though...**

**(A/N: HAHA =D )**


	8. Chapter 8

**I freakin' LUV this chapter =D And on the end, you guys will know why =3**

**Riku: Honestly... I can't wait.**

**Sora: Noooo... not you tooo... T_T**

**Enjoy =D**

**Chapter 8**

Demyx sighted.

"Look at that! We're back from where we started…" he said looking at the door leading to Cloud's room.

"I wonder if Roxas and Axel found something," Zexion muttered. They both sighted again. But then the sorcerer held up his hand, telling the other to be silent. They heard muffled sounds from inside the room.

"… Now we have the room all for us alone…"

"Sephiroth," the two said at the same time. Zexion went to the door and knocked twice on it.

"Sephiroth? Are you there?" He asked. No answer. He looked to his lover seeing he was disappearing.

The dirty blond reappeared in the room, seeing the silveret ghost laying on top of a shivering blond. He smirked and vanished, leaving the musician and Cloud behind.

"Oh god…" he murmured, sitting up straight and trying to hide his sobs. Demyx walked to the door and let the wizard in.

"Hey, come on don't cry, at least he didn't undress you, right?" the musician said, trying to comfort him.

"That really doesn't help," he replied, "Who are you anyway?"

~o0o~

"So, Riku, what did you want to talk about?" Kairi asked in all innocence. She and the ghost had walked for a few minutes until they had reached the edge of the town, right next to the river.

"Just talking," he lied, "Let's talk about when we were all still alive."

"Ah yes, that masquerade before the accident was so much fun," she smiled.

"What I'm still wondering about is how we exactly all died," Riku pushed into the subject he wanted to get. Maybe Kairi was drunk enough to tell everything without any hesitation.

"You don't remember then?"

"You do, maybe?"

"Yes, I do," _Yeah, tell me, tell me, come on… _"Everyone was saying it was a gas leak, but I and a few other people know that's not true." _Then whet was it? Tell me!_ "You see, I was asked to kill everyone in the house. But as a witch, I'm not allowed to kill people. So I went to someone else to do this job. I only helped him with making the poison."

"So we all died by poison?" The witch nodded, proud of what she had done. "Who helped you with this?"

Kairi laughed. "I don't remember." _Off course… _"But,"_ Yes? _"I do have some documents about it. I hid them in a box."

"Where?" Riku asked a little too harsh. The witch frowned.

"What are you planning, Riku?" she asked, deepening her frown. "Do you want to go get my box, maybe?"

"Uhh… If you want me to," he tried to convince Kairi to go get it.

"I don't," she said now blood serious, "I don't want the truth to be revealed. I don't want all these pitiful spirits to cross over."

"But Kairi, we're not happy here. We don't belong here," Riku reassured.

Kairi laughed maniacally. "That's too bad! I don't want you to cross over." She laughed for another few seconds and then became serious again. "Whatever you're planning, you can't get to my box anyway. You see, I hid it somewhere where ghosts can't come and where humans can't survive." She started laughing again, eyes wide open. Even Riku was scared now, and he is the death himself! As soon as the witch wasn't looking at him, he disappeared to reappear in Phantom Canyon again.

~o0o~

"Ah, wait! Riku!" Sora tried to stop the ghost but he was too late. He had left him already in a dead city with his drunken ex-protector.

"I've missed you so much, Sora…" he said, still holding the boy's hand and crying, "Let's go sit somewhere and talk." He dragged him to an empty table. Everyone who was present was now looking at him like he was some piece of fresh meat. "So how have you been doing?"

"Umm…" Sora didn't know what to say, "I'm… doing fine… I guess?"

"I see. You're new parents are taking good care of you, right?" Luxord asked really interested and less drunk.

"Y-yeah… Well, actually it's only my mom and my two brothers," he explained.

"Why? Where's your dad?"

"He… Kinda died before Roxas and I were born."

"Oh! I'm so sorry to hear that!" the ghost put his hands before his mouth," What happened? Was he sick?"

"No… Umm…" the brunette has never felt comfortable telling someone about his father, but with this man talking seemed to be much easier, "Mom told me he got in a train accident."

Luxord looked like he was about to cry again. "I feel so sorry for you, boy," he said between sobs.

"Don't be, I've never known him, so I don't feel really bad about it. I do feel bad for my mom," Sora patted the drunken ghost.

"What was his name?"

"Zack Strife."

"Ah, Zack… Sounds like he was a good man," Luxord said, regaining himself. The brunette nodded. "How's your relationship with Riku?" he asked, trying to go to a happier subject.

"Oh… We… Uhh…" Sora got stuck in his words again, "We're… Friends? Like we were 300 years ago?" The blond ghost shook his head.

"No, you're not," he said, "You two became closer." The brunette blinked. "Could it be you changed your appetite of gender in the past 300 years?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"When you were like… four or something, you were always saying you wanted to marry Kairi when were big, remember?" he smiled at the boy.

"Yeah… I do…"

"So did your prefers change, or not?"

"… Yes, they did!" Sora yelled, letting his head fall on the table. Luxord laughed.

"Don't feel bad for it. I think Riku would love that!" the brunette heaved his head again.

"Why?"

"Riku always preferred boys above girls. When you and Leon died, he only talked about you. And when you reincarnated, he was watching you every hour of the day."

"He did what?" The ghost only nodded, expression blood serious.

At that moment, said subject stamped inside the saloon, grabbing Sora by his wrist and dragging him outside.

"Bye Lux!" he said when they got outside. The brunette waved and smiled apologizing to his protector. He waved back.

When they got to the entrance of Phantom Canyon, Sora gave the ghost a smack on his face.

"Aw… What was that for?" he asked casually.

"That's for watching me all the time!" the smaller one yelled. The ghost only smirked.

"I can't help it. Besides, you would still be bullied if I wasn't there," he reassured.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember Leon jumping in?" the brunette nodded, "Did he tell you someone told him to go check the bathroom where you got your head in the toilet?" he nodded again, "That was me."

"Really?"

"Yep, so I guess you owe me something," he pointed to his cheek. Sora blushed.

"W-what do you want me to do?"

"Well, maybe some of your saliva will make it feel better," he said, his smile growing while the other's blush grew.

"Y-you're dead! You can't possibly feel pain," he tried.

"Well, it does… in here," he pointed at his chest. Sora swallowed and leaned forward, giving the ghost's cheek a short peck. "That's it? No more?"

"H-how did the talk with Kairi go?" the brunette asked, trying to change the subject. The other sighted.

"I know where we can find information of Leon's death," he said, turning into serious mode.

"Tell me!" the ghost sighted again.

"I… can't go with you this time… I know it's too dangerous for you to go alone but there's no other way," he looked to his feet.

"Tell me what to do! I'll do anything to save Leon!"

~o0o~

"Well, look at that… Where back where we started," Roxas complained while he and Axel walked up the stairs in the main hall.

"Yeah, but this time the door's open," the other pointed at Cloud's bedroom door which was now a crack open. "Maybe Zex and Demdem are back." Only one way to find out.

As they walked to said door, they heard silent sobs coming from the room, together with soft murmur.

Cloud was sitting on the bed with a pillow in his face, trying to hide his tea rs, while Demyx was hugging him from behind and Zexion watching them from the other side of the room.

"Cloud!" the younger blond yelled when he ran inside to glomp his older brother.

"Roxas! You're okay," the other loosened his grip on the pillow to embrace the smaller one, while Demyx gave them a moment alone and went to his friends.

"Why are you crying? What happened?" he asked worriedly. Cloud stayed silent and looked down.

"Sephiroth almost raped him!" the musician yelled.

"Wait… Ax, wasn't that his brother?" he pointed to Zexion, receiving a nod from the redhead. "I'll kill him, that bastard!"

"Little hard since he's dead already," the sorcerer said, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Rox, where's Sora?" the older blond asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Uhh…" Roxas thought. How should he tell him that his twin brother is to a dead city with a ghost?

"Never mind, I don't think I want to know. Just tell me he's safe or not," Cloud asked again but was met with silence for the second time.

"Axel, you tell him, please?" the younger blond said. Said ghost sighted.

"He's at Phantom Canyon with an old friend of his, to put it gently," he said smiling.

"Phantom Canyon? Like the city of zombies?" everyone nodded. He sighted. "So, what are you planning? What is this whole hopseflops about?" **(A/N: Hopseflops =D That's kinda Dutch)**

They all thought for a minute. Now they have found Cloud, and Riku and Sora are getting some information about Leon, there's nothing they could possibly do but wait.

~o0o~

"The box should be there somewhere," Riku said while pointing at the oh so dangerous mountains of Big Thunder Island. "But you gotta be careful. Since master Ansem died, strange things are happening there. One of them making me not being able to come on the island."

Sora nodded, knowing he had to do this alone. "But how do I get there?" he asked pointing at the river that was keeping them from the mountains.

"That's probably one of the other reasons why Kairi chose this place to hide her box. The bridge broke after the earthquake," Riku thought for a minute. There was no way they could reach the island like this.

"Can't I use a boat or something like that?" the silveret shook his head negative. Right at that moment, the water started to move. The waves started to move towards the pair who backed away. The waves raised higher and started to fly eventually while changing form into a woman with short blue hair and the same color of eyes. The two just stared at her with awe. She was beautiful…

"This can't be…" Riku murmured, "The goddess of water?" the brunette looked up at this. They had learned at school about their gods and goddesses of Thunder Mesa. There was one for each element. The thunderbird being the god of the wind, Reno was the god of fire, Terra the god of earth, and then there was …

"Goddess Aqua!" who lived in the river between the town and the island. A legend told once that Thunderbird and Terra had a fight and would have killed the whole land if Aqua hadn't come between the two. **(A/N: Again new fanfic idea O_o ) **

"Hello Riku, Sora," she greeted smiling gently, "Riku, how has Demyx been doing?"

"Ah…" said ghost awakened from his stare of doom when he heard his friend's name, "Well… he's dead… but he's doing fine with Zexion," he said like he had talked to a goddess before.

"Riku?" Sora asked, not getting it.

"Sora, this is Aqua, like you probably know. She's goddess of the water and lives in the river, like you probably should know. But what you probably DON'T know is that she's also the head of the Néro family," he explained.

"Néro? Isn't that the family Demyx lived in?"

"Exactly. Before Demyx lived in the mansion he lived with a clan of sorcerers that can control water and sounds. Aqua was the source of this clan," he said while pointing several times at the goddess who was floating just an inch above the misty water. "Every god made kinda his own clan with their own special power. Axel, for example, was from the Dragona clan, possessed by Reno, the god of fire."

Sora ah-ed at this. This explained so much… Why Demyx was always playing with water and was the musician of the house, why Axel always put things on fire,… Was it possible Zexion was from one of the clans too? Or that he was possessed by one of the gods?

"I heard you need a lift?" Aqua said, getting the brunette out of his thoughts. They nodded. "I do have to warn you, Vanitas was not happy with all the mines that ruined his mountains."

"Vanitas?" Riku asked.

"Thunderbird," they gasped, "He made sure no one could something like that again with his island and put a spell on it." The ghost and his companion came closer to hear the spell carefully. "When he made the spell he had said:

_No Death Person Can Enter This Domain_

_Only Living Can Disturb My Peace_

_But When Living Will Disturb My_

_They Will Also Disturb Death"_

"That's impossible, right?" Riku assured his friend. "I mean… If Death can't enter, like I can't, then how can Living disturb it?" Sora nodded. He was right. Hopefully it was just a warning to not enter the mountains again. But he HAD to enter them, for Leon and for all the ghosts who wanted to cross over.

"Please," he spoke to the goddess, "Can you bring me there? I have to do this… for my friends."

"I know what your goal is," the goddess answered while her feet disappeared in the water, "I wish you good luck with it, young hero," then she vanished in the water. They waited for a moment until the mist made place for a stone bridge leading to the island.

Riku stretched his hand until just over the water but got stopped by an invisible shield. He took a few steps backwards. "Go on," he said to the other, "I'll be here waiting for you." Sora looked to the island unsure and then back to his friend who came over to him for a hug. "You'll be fine, I'm sure of it."

"Geez Riks," he said, trying to smile through his nerves, "You sound like my mother." The ghost chuckled, pushing himself away so he could keep the younger's face between his hands.

He brought his face closer, making the brunette more nervous. Then he gently put his lips on the other's, closing the gab between them. Sora widened his eyes. That was unexpected, but it felt sooooo~ good… He felt something poke his lower lip, signing him to open his mouth a bit. A little scared, he opened his mouth a little bit, feeling Riku's thong finding its way in. They stayed like that, Sora slowly closing his eyes while the other was exploring the inside of his mouth gently. Then they parted, giving the brunette the opportunity to breathe.

"Be sure to come back," the ghost said, freeing the other's face to hold each other's hand while the younger nodded.

He then started to walk towards the bridge still hand in hand, until the invisible wall parted them. Riku kept standing there watching his brunette going to the island, alone…

**Kissy Kissy lover boys =D Next chapter is going to be all about Sora and Big Thunder Mountain =D Because all the rest is just sitting there, doing nothing except for breathing, etc. etc.**

**Sora: I'm gonna die TT_TT I feel it in my keyblade bones O_o**

**Also: This will probably be the last part you will see for a while now because a friend came over and the weather is damn good O.o BBQ FOREVER =D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well O_o It took a while now but it's done =D The next chapter has been finished =D Halleluja XD**

**Echoes, about your message: you're in the next chapter ^_^ I had to change some things first but then I discovered that putting you in it was actually a good thing XD Thank you =D**

**Cookies to: **

**puppet-with-a-gun  
>Crazy-in-the-mind (awesome name btw =] )<br>EchoesOfMemory  
>Nacht Schleier<br>adalin  
>Gxmwp<strong>

**Anything to say cast? ^_^**

**Sora: I already feel the emptyness of my stomach TT_TT**

**Riku: Why did I have to leave Sora alone?**

**Echoes will you explain you that later ^^ anything else?**

**Dubble V: WE FINALLY ARE PART OF THE STORY! =D**

**Shut up O_o that's a surprise O_o Infact, yellow V, you're not supposed to be able to speak so shut the hell up O_o**

**Enjoy =3**

**Chapter 9**

It didn't take too long to cross the river, within two minutes Sora was already on the deserted island. The sun still hadn't come up so it was very dark and still a bit misty. The island was so large; Sora didn't know where to start searching. He decided to go search the mines first, that would sound logical, right? Sometimes, the brunette would pass some skeletons of old mineworkers who died in the earthquake. Shouldn't his first grandparents be here somewhere too, then? Or were the workers not important enough to have their own grave?

The whole island was one big labyrinth. There were dead ends everywhere! But Sora stopped abruptly at one dead end. The small room had a few big rocks on the ground, probably fallen from the ceiling, and some tons with dynamite in it. There were also two skeletons, one of them holding a wooden chest between him and the small skeleton in his arms. Sora looked at the two. The small pair of bones looked like those of a child, maybe not older than seven. What was a little child doing in old mines? And who was the body who was holding him or her and the casket… hold on… casket?

Sora came closer to the two skeletons trying to get the arms of the taller one from around the box. From the moment he touched the wooden casket, a strong wind blew into his back, making him fall forwards. He turned to see where the sudden wind came from to be met with a pair of golden glaring eyes, spikey raven-black hair and a creepy smirk. Behind him you could clearly see the shade of a bird. Thunderbird!

"Well, well, look who came back from the death," the black-haired person grinned.

"Who are you?" Sora demanded while standing up, the box in his hands.

"That's just rude. You don't speak like that to a god, right?" The brunette paled. God? Was this person, who looked almost exact the same as him, the god of the air?

"A-are you Thunderbird, then?" he stuttered.

"I prefer Vanitas," he said, his smile widening, "But let's stop talking about me, let's talk about you." He came closer to the trembling brunette. "I don't like it when people come into my mountains without permission. I thought I made that clear with the first earthquake 300 years ago?"

He looked at the two skeletons next to Sora, "And still, you and your protector had to come here." At that moment, the brunette couldn't breathe anymore. He started trembling all over when he fell on his knees, trying to find oxygen. Everything went dark but then he was pulled back to the mine. The dark started to appear more recently and in between, he saw other places he slightly recognized. Every time he came back to the mountains he felt like throwing up. But then he was pulled back into black or another place on this world. Then he started to hear voices. As everything went faster, the voices started to become louder.

_"Luxord will help you."_

_"Don't worry, little one –"_

_"It's safer over there."_

_"- I'm sure he would love to hear that."_

_"Sir, my –"_

_"You just wait here okay?"_

_"- is asking to see you."_

_"Sora!"_

_"It's okay! I'm here!"_

_"I guess it can't be helped."_

He felt something pulling him back into the past. He was still in the small mine but this time a little version of himself and Luxord came in.

"I'm sure we're safe here. Nobody can find us now," the blond said. Sora went back to the mine as it was in his own time, then to another room, into the dark, in the mainhall of the house where people with masks were dancing, back to the mines. Everything stopped suddenly when he was pushed into a room, probably from the mansion.

Sora saw his younger self sitting on the edge of the bed, playing with his hair. Another brunette was in the room, trying to tie his tie.

"Hey, Sor," the younger looked up, "Do you think mom would like this?" the taller asked, turning around. It was then that Sora saw who the brunette was. It was Leon, only this time with shorter hair and a suit. The smaller Sora nodded energetic, smiling widely.

"Do I look good too?" he asked, jumping of the bed to show his shirt and black pants.

"That's one nice shirt you're wearing. Did you chose it by yourself?"

"No, Riku found it and said I should wear this," he said slightly blushing while thinking of the silverhaired servant.

"Ah yes, Riku, where is he, by the way?" Leon went over to his son.

"He said that I should meet him in the main hall and then we would go to the basement," he explained, "He said he found something interesting there."

"Something to explore I guess?" the younger nodded. "I didn't expect anything else from you two." Their talk was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Sir," A long man with silver hair and green eyes came in, Riku's brother, Sephiroth, "My father wants to see you." Leon sighed.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow or something?" he asked.

"He said it was urgent." Leon sighed again.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped," he checked one last time to see if his tie was good and then turned to his son again, "You can go downstairs already, okay? See what Riku has found."

"Okay," Little Sora said happily, skipping to the door, through the hallway. Older Sora decided he'd better follow Leon and Sephiroth. Maybe if he did, he would know where Leon was killed and by who. Whoever it was, Sephiroth might have been in the complot the whole time! Almost turning for the next hall, he was stopped by a too familiar voice.

"Sora! There you are," Luxord said grabbing the smaller Sora by his small arm on the other side of the hallway, "We can't go downstairs yet. Let's go back to your room and give you some comfortable clothes." He didn't wait for the younger to respond and dragged him back to his room. Change of plan, Sora would find out anyway if he would take the box, so he followed Luxord and the past him.

"But Riku wanted me to wear this," the younger said.

"I know that, but we're not going to have a party today," Luxord answered while opening the door.

"Why not?"

"We're going somewhere else for a long time," he took some clothes from the closet next to Sora's bed.

"Are mommy and daddy coming too?"

Luxord went silent for a few moments. "I'm afraid not."

"Why?"

"It's already too late for Squall and Rinoa probably won't believe me."

Little Sora started shivering, what was going on? "Can at least Riku come?" he asked. Luxord sighed and looked at the clock.

"Put first some comfortable clothes on, you'll get until the big clock-hand is on the twelve to find him," Luxord thought that should be enough to get them both away from the house, they had thirty minutes. Sora nodded and went over to the closet.

A few minutes late, Sora went out with his younger self to go find Riku. When they came in the main hall, everyone was already dancing on the music Demyx was playing, everyone looked so alive. Little Sora didn't pay attention on anyone but searched for his friend instead. The older one decided he should help himself a little. **(A/N: Why does this sound so weird? T_T )**

Older Sora found the silveret a quarter later. He was standing in a corner looking around.

"Riku!" he yelled. He didn't hear him, "Riku! Please! Go to the other side of the hall!" Nothing worked. No one heard or saw him.

"Maybe he's already in the basement…" Riku muttered in himself, turning around. The second he was gone, Sora heard someone yell the other's name.

"Rikuu!" The younger self pushed himself between the masked guests. "Riku!" he tried again, but Riku was already gone.

"Sora, it's time. We have to go now!" Luxord came from behind the people too with a bag on his shoulder.

"B-but Riku!" the younger looked like he was about to cry. He didn't want to leave without his friend.

"There's no time anymore. I'm very sorry," the blond said. Older Sora was confused. Was he apologizing because they couldn't take Riku with them, or something different, something bigger? A tear rolled from the younger one's face. Luxord hugged him.

"What's happening, Lux?" he asked between sobs.

"I'll tell you when we're outside."

It was now quarter past twelve in the night and Luxord and Sora were finally outside. They went over to Thunder Mesa. Everyone was inside their house or in the saloons. No one knew what was happening in the house at that moment other than there was a celebration. They could hear the music softly from their houses if they opened the windows.

They eventually came to the boathouse. Luxord placed Sora in one of the rowboats while the present version went to sit beside him. The blond prepared the boat to departure.

"Are we going to the mines?" Sora asked.

"Yeah," Luxord said, "I'm sure we're safe over there."

"Lux, what's going on?" he asked, tears whelming up again.

"Everyone is going to die," he said shortly.

"What?" Luxord finished the preparations and stepped in the boat.

"Everyone was about to be murdered," he said not looking to the boy, "I-I just wanted to save someone. I couldn't save your father, I was too late for that and your mother wouldn't believe me," he explained while the younger one's tears started to roll like rain from his eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't save anyone else, Sora."

"T-then… W-what's g-going to h-happen now?" he tried to ask between sobs.

"We'll hide in the mines for now, then we'll go to another city. I want to make sure no one will find us, just in case."

"Lux… W-who wants us all d-death?"

"I don't know, Namine didn't told me that," he explained while rowing to the mines.

"N-Namine?"

"It was Namine who told what was going to happen." That was true. Present Sora remembered the conversation he and Namine had had in her room, and the drawings she had made. They finally arrived one the island of Big Thunder Mountain. Luxord led himself and Sora through the halls until the came to a small chamber, the same chamber present Sora had been when he was talking to Vanitas. "This will do it. Make yourself comfortable, okay?"

The smaller one nodded, laying himself on the ground next to a few tons with tools in them. "What's in your bag?" Luxord sat himself next to the boy, who straightened himself to have a good look, and revealed a small wooden box.

"Namine gave me this. She said I shouldn't open it until we were out of the city," he explained, showing the boy the small box. Present Sora recognized it as Kairi's box. Were those the same boxes? Why did Namine send him to Kairi and not straight to the box? Maybe she didn't know the box was even here in the first place… Whose box was it actually? Kairi's or Namine's? And more importantly: What was IN the box?

"Should we open it now?" Little Sora asked.

"We'll open it tomorrow, when we're out of town," Sora nodded and went back to lay himself down, trying to get some sleep. Luxord decided to do the same until he heard something move. The brunette opened his eyes again, which meant he had heard it too. Luxord put his finger one his lips, showing the other they had to be silent. They waited until they heard footsteps in the hallway. The blond quickly put out the lamp he had brought with him.

At the moment everything went dark, a long figure placed himself before the entrance. It looked around for a moment at the frozen man and the frightened boy. He raised his hand and slammed it on the wall, making the earth shake. Luxord went over to Sora and held him tight against him. "Close your eyes! Don't look!"

The dark figure grinned and raised his arms to let them turn into wings. "Thunderbird…" Luxord muttered.

"Luxord, I'm scared!" the smaller one yelled in the other's chest, the wooden box between them.

"It's okay! I'm here!" Luxord tried to calm him. He looked to the entrance. Thunderbird was gone and had made place for falling rocks. They were coming from everywhere.

Present Sora didn't know what to do. Nobody could see him or hear him. The only thing he could do was watch himself dying. He saw one rock above his past self and Luxord hanging really dangerously and then… darkness.

Sora was pulled back into his own time, again facing the grinning face of Vanitas.

"Did you enjoy your memories?" he asked. "Don't worry, this time I'll kill you myself." He said raising his hand to the brunette, ready to strangle his neck. He was stopped by a yellow shield that had formed itself before Vanitas. "What?" he backed away to make place for another person. He had blond hair, spiked up to his right and had blue eyes. He looked just like Roxas! "Ventus, get out of the way!"

The blond turned and glared to him. He then turned to the brunette who was still sitting on the ground. He raised his hand showing he wanted to help Sora. He nodded, took the hand and got up. They both turned to the raven who was slamming his hands against the barrier.

Ventus then took Sora's hand and went over to one of the walls, placed his hand on it and closed his eyes. The wall soon made place for a hallway. The blond tightened his grip on the other's hand and stepped out of the small chamber. Sora went back.

"Wait," he said while going back to take the wooden box and placed it in his back-bag he was wearing the whole time. He then went back to Ventus and followed him through the hallway. They eventually came to one of the corridors that had rails. The entrance to the outside of the island was on the end of the tunnel. He had done it! He would get out of the mountains alive and with the box he was looking for.

**Ow =D Flash back! FTW!**

**Dubble V: WE WERE ACTUALLY IN IT =D PARTY!**

**Yellow V, I said SHUT UP!**

**Ventus (yellow V): *whisper* R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, this is the fifth time I'm retyping this because my *beep*ing keyboard is being an ass and is always deleting everything O.o It's going to delete again I give up and trow this ting out of the window O.o**

**About the story:  
>I AM SO SORRY! I got so busy I never found the time to continue writing and I'm realy sorry for letting you guys wait! <strong>

**First: there were these BBQ every weekend! I've never been home the past month! And I couldn't say no to any of them because they were at the home of a little girl I've known since birth and I haven't seen her for a year because of her parents' divorce.  
>Second: There was a race going on this weekend in town and though I couldn't join myself, my friends did a great job (thanks to my support =P)<br>Third: The exams... Homework is killing me...  
>Fourth: I'm out of ideas. I know how the story is going to end and what is going to happen in between but I don't know how to put it in words. I'm much better in making videos Oo<strong>

**So thanks to the previous announced little problems, I haven't gotten the chance to write something. But today! I got a day off. So I quickly went on writing but... That's it... I hate myself because this part is so short...  
>AND! There's a special appearance because she asked me so sweetly ^_^ If you want to make an appearance, just ask me =P I'll try to bump you in somewhere XD<strong>

**I'm done...  
>For now: Enjoy =3<br>**

**Chapter 10**

Ventus and Sora came out of the mines, seeing the sun rising. The brunette took a deep breath of fresh air. _Glad that's over_, he thought.

"Thank you," he then said to the blond beside him, it was like talking to his brother. They looked so much alike. Said blond nodded and smiled at him.

"Ven!" the two boys looked up. On the top of the highest mountain on the island was standing a girl. She had long hair, it had a color between blond and really light brown, cargo pants, a swamp green no-sleeve t-shirt, a short-sleeve button-up over it undone in a darker shade of green and her eyes were as green as her shirt. She was waving energetically at the blond, who gave a small wave back at her, which meant they knew each other. Like it was the easiest thing to do, she jumped from the top of the mountain and landed elegantly before the two boys. "Good job, Ven, you found him!"

Ven nodded in response and gestured to the top of a lower mountain. "Yeah good idea, let's go over there," the girl said.

"I'm EchoesOfMemory," the girl said while sitting down on a rock, shoving one to Sora with her foot so he could sit too, "but I'd rather be called Echoes if you don't mind."

"I don't," Sora answered politely, sitting down too, "I'm Sora."

"I already know who you are, silly," she laughed.

"Really? How?"

"Euh… I euh… Am a little too curious for my own good," she laughed again, scratching the back of her head. "It's actually the thing that killed me…"

Sora wanted to ask what happened but Echoes already changed the subject.

"And this chicken whus here is Ventus," she pointed to the blond with her thumb, "He's, let's say, the good part of Thunderbird."

Okay, now Sora was really confused. Who the hell was this girl in the first place and what about 'good part' of Thunderbird?

"Seeing your expression probably means you have no idea of what I'm talking about, aren't you?" Sora nodded, getting a sigh from Echoes in response. "You see, Vanitas, the other guy, and Ventus are twins. They're both Thunderbird. But Vanitas is an ass and Ventus tries to keep his bro down but fails miserably." She stopped for a moment for a glaring contest with Ventus, won and then spoke again. "Vanitas is the one who's causing all the earth-quakes in this area. Not long after the one 300 years ago, Vanitas got really angry at Ven and took his ability to speak."

"I'm sorry for that," Sora said to Ven, who just smiled at him. "But why does Vanitas looks so much like me, and Ventus like my brother?"

"Ah, that… You see, Gods have the ability to change their form. But they never had their own form. So because gods are not creative AT ALL, they decided to take the form of the first person that catches their attentions. In other words, when you died, 300 years ago, Vanitas decided to take your looks. Ventus did the same but then you were reborn in the form of a twin and Ven decided to steal the looks of your brother. I mean, it clicks, right? They are twins, and you two are also twins."

Sora thought for a minute to put everything on a line, but he barely had the chance because Echoes started speaking again:

"The funny part is that Terra, you know, the god of the earth, has stolen the looks of major Terra in Phantom Canyon," she laughed at this while Ven worriedly looked at Sora.

"Echoes," he said, trying to get the girls attention. As by miracle, it worked! "Why can't dead people or ghosts come to this mountain? And why can you?"

"Ah, well, this is actually heaven."

That just sounded so wrong. This place was a graveyard for everyone who has ever set a foot on this island and she is calling it heaven?

"Let me explain it better," she said raising her hand, "This is the place where ghosts cross over, that is why ghost, who can't cross over yet, are not allowed to come here. Gods are, because they are the ones protecting the gate to the next life."

"That still doesn't explain why you are still here. Are you a god or something?"

"Not that I know… I know I died here… That might be the reason though," she looked questioningly to Ven who raised his shoulders to show he didn't know either. **(A/N: Well, some god that is XD ) **

"What about the other people who died here? The mineworkers, mister Ansem, his wife, Luxord, me?"

"They are all really special for some reason," Echoes explained **(A/N: What a knowledge you have =D)**, "The mineworkers all crossed over, Ansem too… I think… His wife definitely crossed over, Luxord is in Phantom Canyon; drinking himself to death which is impossible and hilarious at the same time, and you… well, you crossed over but were immediately send back in the body you're in now."

Sora looked at himself and then to the landscape he could see from where they were. He could see the ruined city of Phantom Canyon, a few people who are awakening for the next day in Thunder Mesa, the Manor where his brothers are now and all his friends and his house where he, Roxas and Cloud lived. His mother was standing outside, looking around worriedly.

"I should go back to the manor now," Sora said while standing up. They had to finish this, go save Leon, let everyone cross over (no matter how painful it would be) and then go home. Aerith must have been worried the whole night.

"Aw, too bad… I enjoy talking to you," Echoes said while standing too. Well, that's not too hard if you see who's doing all the talking, "Be sure to come and say hi sometime, okay?"

"I will," he answered, "Which way to get back to the other side of the river?" Ventus looked at Echoes and nodded.

"Ven will show you the way."

They both said goodbye to each other.

~o0o~

They stood on the edge of the river, Ven with his hand in the water and Sora standing behind him. The sun was getting higher every minute. Its rays shone through the mist that was hanging over the water.

Ven then stood and backed away. Aqua appeared again nodding to the boys.

"Did you succeed, Sora?"

"Yes, I did," the brunette smiled.

"Then, I shall lead you back to your friend," she raised her hand, making the mist back away and make place for the bridge. Sora nodded, gave a hug to Ven and started running of the bridge. The blond sighed. "Wish you could've talked to him some more?"

Ven nodded in response. "Why?" He shrugged his shoulders and started to head back to the mountains.

Suddenly, a hand came from under the ground and grabbed his ankle. In panic, the boy started to struggle against the hand but didn't get the time. In just a few seconds, Ven was pulled under the ground, followed by Aqua who tried to get him back on the surface.

**See? O.o Illegally short I'm telling yah O.o Someone should trow me in jail for this XD I should have some time this weekend considering I'll be at the beach. And strangely, the sea always gives me inspiration O.o Don't ask me why but it should work out fine ^^**


	11. I'm sorry

**Guys, I am so sorry that I haven't updated for a whole year! A lot of things have been happening during this year. Things like hospitals, therapists, changing schools and going to work for the first time, bad grades, artist's block, writer's block, issues with friends that I still have,... It's been crazy. So, no, I didn't have the time and/or mood to continue this story and for those who actually liked reading this, I am very sorry to say that I won't continue it either. I might update this later, add the last chapter in case I feel like it, but not now. I've grown out of this pairing too, which makes it even harder to write romantic about them. **

**Anyway, I still decided that the readers who're interested deserve to know how everything ends and I'm going to write it down quickly under here.**

****Sora and Riku return to the graveyard while talking about what Sora saw in the mines. Riku tells him he indeed remembers he wanted to show Sora a strange machine in the basement. We then see a flashback of how Riku died, while waiting in the basement for Sora, the machine suddenly starts working and when he saw someone coming down the stairs, the machine started to release an acid green smoke and the dark figure starts to laugh like a maniac. Riku saw dark before his eyes and then his light went out.

Back at the graveyard, Sora and Riku decide to open the box and finally reveal who the mastermind behind all this is. They find contracts and letters in which is told that Ansem as a demon to Kairi came to demand Sora's and Leon's soul, for 'ruining' his daughter's life. Kairi had already mentioned that she can't kill anyone as a witch so she went to someone she knew wanted power. Riku is infuriated to know his own father Xemnas worked on a gas machine and his brother Sephiroth even helped. They'd become demons too as a reward. To complete the ritual, Leon and Sora had to be killed at the same time in the same room, which failed since Luxord had ran away with him before anything could happen. (I know, in Sora's flashback, Sephiroth could've just asked Sora to come with him when he fetched Leon but let's just say Sephiroth forgot that little detail, 'kay?) One of the letters is about to tell where the murder would happen but is shredded off.

Meanwhile, Zexion, Demyx, Axel, Roxas and Cloud are still in the mansion, waiting for Sora and Riku to return. They have a little chat until they are attacked by zombies (the ones that were stolen from the graves). Zexion, Roxas and Cloud (the only people who can't dissolve into thin air) are chased into the Ball Room where Xemnas and Sephiroth are waiting for them with Leon unconscious on the ground and with a rope around his neck attached to the ceiling. Still in shock of this sight, the zombies catch up with them and attack again. An epic fight starts between Axel, Zexion and Demyx against the never ending stream of zombies.

Riku and Sora arrive at the mansion and hear the rumor in the ball room but are smart and go via the balcony (on which Sora met Demyx). They see how Xemnas does his epic speech about how he's gonna kill Sora and Leon like he should've done 300 years before and decide to keep Sora away from the man so they could avoid the ritual from completing. Desperate for a plan, they go to Naminé's room but stumble upon Xion instead, who's the witch of the past. She sees how Leon was lead to the attic through secret passages, drawing them out like that vampire in twilight (=.=). Sora and Riku go to the attic, remembering they had to find out the murderer and Leon's body for everyone to cross over. They get his corps to the ground and close his eyes, making him look peaceful.

At that moment, Leon wakes up in the ball room where the epic battle is still going. (They're ghost, they don't get exhausted...) Out of nowhere, Rinoa appears, making everyone freeze. She goes towards Leon, says 'I finally found you' while crying, kisses him and disappears. Xemnas and Sephiroth start to fall into pieces and burn to ashes, the zombies turn around and go back outside to their graves and Riku and Sora come down to see everything seems around.

The moment of truth has arrived and all the ghost see the light. Sora, Zexion and Roxas decide it's better if their loves cross over and feel at peace but not after some hot make out session (I'm just kidding...) and telling each other they'll see one another soon.

And that's the end.

**I had to kinda reread the whole story because I had to make sure which hints I had dropped already and stuff... God, do I wanna place my head against the wall repeatedly. I certainly have become better in English, that's for sure, but sometimes... The things I wrote were just... laughable? Embarrassing? Stupid? I don't wanna know...**

**Anyway, again, I'm sorry I didn't finish it but you deserve to know the end and here it is. Rewrite it if you want, let me know if you did and...**

**I think that's about it?  
>I'm not going to do the disclaimer because it's too late in the night here and what the hell, it's called FANfiction for a reason.<strong>

**Sorry and bye**


End file.
